


Drabbles

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 66
Words: 35,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: A series of drabbles we will be doing when ideas strike. Some with fanfic and some will be with original characters and settings.





	1. Failure- Vader, Piett/OC

Vader blamed the mask for failing to notice the bruises at first. Even when his brother had removed his jacket for sparing he didn't take notice until one appeared on the younger man's cheek.

"Where did you get that, Firmus?

"I walked into my refresher door."

A lie. A bold-faced lie. He flinched when Vader lightly touched it.

"I was not aware refresher doors were shaped like fists."

"It was an accident, Vader."

"What really happened?"

"Nothing important. I'm fine. It's fine. Just drop it. Please."

And, fool that he was, he had. With Avenger there, Firmus made frequent trips to see Captain Darlos though Vader knew they were in a relationship. He hadn't suspected Darlos. He should have. He began to notice more bruises, but he did not attempt to question his brother again. He should have. One day the Admiral didn't return from the Avenger. Vader waited, a cold feeling taking hold when his comm went on. A harried looking Captain Needa was on the other end.

"M-My Lord, I... the Admiral..."

"What has happened, Captain Needa?"

"Sir, Captain Darlos... he's... hurting him. I tried to step in, but he forced me out and have barricaded himself and the Admiral in his quarters. We can't get in."

"I will be there within a few minutes. Prepare to dock a TIE."

Vader was already moving.

"Yes, my Lord,"

He didn't run, but the strides he took couldn't be called a walk either. He flew fast, reckless even, and followed the panicked Needa, who was nearly running to lead the way, to Darlos' quarters. His lightsaber made short work of the door. He stepped in and threw Darlos off his brother. Firmus didn't move. Needa immediately checked his pulse then began frantic CPR. Vader held the other Captain with one hand in the Force and reached for his brother with the other.

It was like his entire being became ice. There was... nothing. Firmus, his brother, his baby brother,... was gone. He knew death all too well not to recognize it now.

Darlos had killed his brother.

His helm turned so slowly towards Darlos. He saw the signs but had stayed quiet because Firmus asked. He should have pushed. He should have stopped this. He should have... he should have told Firmus he cared about... loved him. Now he wouldn't ever get the chance.

"You. Killed. Him."

"I- I- I-"

He slammed Darlos into the wall, gripping his throat.

"You killed him! Why?!"

Darlos coughed. "Accident-"

"Punching someone in the face is not accident! Strangling someone to death is no accident!"

A cold look came over the Captain.

"You would know," he choked.

Vader growled, which became a roar. The first punch felt good, hearing and feeling Darlos' nose give. The second punch felt futile, his ribs cracking. The third felt empty even as his jaw broke. They wouldn't bring his brother back to him. He dropped the man.

"Take him away for trial, Captain Needa."

His tone was hollow even as bent to pick up the still form of his brother. Firmus looked... peaceful... like he was asleep, but his eyes would never open again. The cold was replaced by hot, white agony that no doctor or medicine could ease.

He had failed. Again.

His mother. Padme. Now Firmus. Troopers and officers alike shook at the pained howl that rang across their senses.

Failure... It's bitter embrace toppled over him again.


	2. Graceful- Optimus/Starscream

Some days, Optimus felt himself waxing philosophic as he dodged through laserfire. Something about the chaos of war made mechs equals in destruction, in death.

Still there was something... sublime... in a horrific way about it. A sight that made your breath catch and you gaze drawn to it.

And some things... some things simply rose above the chaos to achieve a whole new level of beauty until they somehow became divine in their corona of chaos.

He risked a glance up at the Seekers, Starscream in particular.

Starscream, the angel of Unicron, who would rain Pit on his enemies with cluster bombs and null ray beams. Whose tongue was sharper than his blades.

Even dodging enemy fire the Winglord maintained grace and beauty.

He did a few aerial acrobatics and came up to fire another packet of cluster bombs, only to dodge away again when Wheeljack targeted him with his missiles.

Optimus watched him, feeling a bit of envy. Seekers seemed... free... even here in the heat of battle.

Starscream circled him, pinpointing the Convoy. Suddenly, Optimus was at the center of his lethal dance.

Diving out of the way he took it back. Sometimes the Seekers were just a pain.

Starscream danced about him, then deigned to land, drawing his katana and swinging it in a circle in the air. The sword made a sound reminiscent of a sparkling's wail thanks to the three holes drilled into the blade near the hilt.

Yep, definitely a pain. One side to counter the other, like a coin.

Optimus engaged the Seeker's blade, mostly to stop the sword from wailing. Starscream slid his blade up Optimus's with a score of sparks and threw himself up into an amazing front flip over the Prime.

He'd be impressed... if he hadn't seen over the centuries of the war. Now he just mentally muttered, "Show-off."

Optimus reversed his sword into a back-handed defensive grip and thrust it out behind himself to counter Starscream's thrust while he turned to face him again.

He was tired of the fighting. He'd much rather see Starscream and the Seekers flying in peace or be standing and talking to him instead of fighting. He snapped forward, headbutting the smaller mech.

Starscream staggered, but shook it off. He was rather hard-helmed, wasn't he? And jabbed out with two talons, aiming for Optimus's blue optics. The Prime dodged, groaned, and slammed the pommel of his own blade into the back of the Seeker's neck.

He went down, not quite out cold but down for the count at least. Not the most fair move, but he was tired of all this.

Starscream couldn't even fall with less than perfect coordination. He caught himself and, instead of going down face-first into the muck, he went down on his side, moaning softly.

Optimus let himself roll his optics. Graceful even when wiping out. Of course.

He almost wanted to kick him over, just to see what the Seeker would do, but that would be mean-spirited and Optimus had other things to think about.

He hurried deeper into the battlefield, leaving Starscream there on the ground.

Starscream pushed himself up eventually, letting his helm loll sensually on one shoulder, to watch the Prime charging off. "...Graceful slagger, aren't you?" The Seeker whispered before his processor finished its reboot and he glided to his pedes to rejoin the dance in the sky.


	3. Birth- Thrawn/Gilad

Panic was not something Grand Admiral Thrawn was used to feeling, but he was feeling it now. They had been attacked in the far reaches of Imperial Space by the Yuuzahn Vong. Though they had destroyed the Vong ships, the Chimera was now totally helpless with only emergency power on and no working comms. The medics were swamped with wounded, and travel between levels were nearly impossible. To make matters worse, his mate and intended, Captain Gilad Pallaeon, who had insisted on being on the bridge, had gone into labor with their child, but there were no medics free to help him.

"Breathe slowly and evenly," a Lieutenant advised. "Don't push when you feel contractions."

Thrawn was working desperately at the comm, had been for sometime, but now Gilad couldn't stop his cries. Another Lieutenant came over. 

"Sir, he needs you. I can work on the comm."

Thrawn looked over his shoulder and gulped, nodding. 

"All right." He went to Gilad's side and took his hand. "Gilad? Gilad, calm down, it's going to be all right."

"Calm down?! This kriffing hurts, damn you!"

"Yes, but you're going to make it worse if you panic."

An Ensign came with a medic kit from someone's personal quarters as Gilad struggled to breathe through his contraction, squeezing Thrawn's hand. 

"Thanks. Find blankets, sheets, a spare jacket, anything to wrap the baby in," said the Lieutenant. 

"Yes, sir." 

He ran back out of the bridge. Thrawn paled. 

"Is there no chance of help-" 

"Sir, he's in active labor, his contractions are coming faster and stronger. I don't think it will be much longer."

"All right." Thrawn began shaking.

Someone threw their jacket over, and the Lieutenant covered Gilad's legs with it before removing the Captain's boots, pants, and underwear, soaked through from his water breaking. He put on a glove from the medkit and checked his dilation. Thrawn felt his mate flinch. 

"Sorry, sir. While I know some things from being as my nieces' and nephews' births, I'm not a trained midwife."

"It's fine... I suppose you're the best we have right now."

"Admiral, sir, move behind him and support him, let him lean on you instead of laying down. It might help him a little."

Thrawn obeyed, still shaking slightly. "Better, Gilad?"

He tucked his head into the Chiss's neck, panting, his skin slick with sweat. 

"Please, oh Force, Thrawn, please... be strong for me. I need you more than ever right now." 

He struggled through the next contraction that came on just as he finished speaking.

"I love you, Gilad, and you're going to be fine." Thrawn held his hands.

He sighed as the contraction ended. The Lieutenant looked at the doors. 

"Looks the Ensign won't get back in time. Captain, next contraction, chin to your chest and push." 

Gilad nodded.

Thrawn held him as he pushed. 

"You can do it!"

Gilad strained as he pushed, voices around the bridge encouraging him. He sighed as he stopped. 

"Good, sir. They should crown with the next one." 

Thrawn pulled off his jacket, tossing his rank plate aside. 

"Here, for the baby." 

He kissed his mate's head. Gilad pushed and screamed as the baby began to emerge, stretching him painfully.

Thrawn soothed him as best he could, kissing his hair.

"IT HURTS!!!!"

"Shhhh... You're doing great!"

"The head's out! Easy, sir. Take a breather while they turn." 

Gilad panted, and Thrawn nuzzled him. 

"I love you, Gilad, more than I can say. You're so strong, and I am so proud of you," he said softly and tenderly into the human's ear.

"Thrawn, when I'm done with this, I'm either going to throw you down the turbolift shaft or blow you out an airlock."

"Whatever you want, Gilad, once our child is born." 

He curled into himself, pushing hard, screaming as the shoulders came free. 

"One more!" 

Panting and gasping, he pushed, and the Lieutenant caught the baby. 

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Gilad reached for her. "Let me see!"

Thrawn craned his neck, as the baby was lifted, wrapped in his jacket, and set into Gilad's arms. She was perfect with pale, Chiss blue skin and wisps of blonde hair as she squalled and pitched a fit.

"She's perfect, Thrawn." There were tears in Gilad's eyes.

He kissed his mate's cheek. 

"She's beautiful. Well done, Gilad."

There was a banging sound from the blocked door and it was kicked in by three stormtroopers, leading the medical staff. 

"We came as soon as we could! Is the Captain all right!"

"You're late, but at least you're here." 

A medic quickly checked mother and daughter then tied off the cord. 

"Admiral, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Uhhh...." Thrawn's eyes widened.

"Go on, love," Gilad encouraged. 

He looked at his daughter with worried eyes. 

"It won't hurt her, sir," the medic assured him. 

With trembling hands he cut the cord. 

"What should we name her, Gilad?" 

Before he could answer the comm crackled. 

"-respond. Chimera, this is Admiral Piett of the Executor! Survivors please respond!" 

A cheer went up, and Gilad smiled at his mate. 

"How about... Hope?"


	4. Bored- Optimus/Starscream

Starscream sat on the cough, leaning against the armrest with his chin in his servo. Beside him, of all bots, was Optimus Prime... upside down, with his pedes up the wall, and his helm hanging off the seat of the couch. They were utterly bored.

They were stuck, to put it lightly, in a small room with only the couch and each other for entertainment.

Optimus flipped himself, or half-flipped, bringing his pedes down... and stayed there. He couldn't summon the will to more any more than that.

"I spy-" He began, but Starscream cut him off.

"Prime... If you try to start that again, I will choke you with your own spike."

He lifted his face from the floor. "I was going to say 'I spy two mechs dying of boredom'."

"Well, that's true enough. What are you going to do about it?"

"If I knew I'd be doing it."

"Well, come up with something. I'm so bored. I'd do anything if it entertained me."

"What do you want me to do; sing?"

"It might be something to mock you for."

"I'm not doing it if you're going to mock me."

"Ugh! I'm so bored: I'll sing!"

"Fine," the Prime shot back.

And when the door opened the two were singing a sparkling song. At least they weren't bored anymore.


	5. Song- Thrawn/Gilad

rawn paced his and Gilad's guest quarters aboard the Executor cradling his daughter, Hope, as she squalled and cried for her mother. She was only a few days old, and Thrawn was still very out of his element. He tried, he really did, and he absolutely adored his daughter, but he felt... out of touch. Gilad was wonderful with her, but he chalked a lot of it up to a mother's intuition.

"Oh, Hope, please... Please sleep." Thrawn sighed, rocking her. "I know you don't like me as much, but I'm the one who's here right now."

She cried louder, and he wracked his brain for something before he joined her in frustrated tears. He remembered his mother singing to him when he was upset or scared. He brought the infant gently up to his shoulder, differently than how he had been holding, gently cupping her neck and tiny head. He swayed gently and began to sing in Cheunh. 

"En'kin'at ch'eo, k'ir nah vah vsah. En'kin'at ch'eo, rav veo g'evoti. Ch'at'uhah veo vit, k'ascah ch'at ch'eo vur, Nan'eo ch'at tisci, en'kin'at bah ch'eo. Euhn in'a, veo vah tob, Tihn nah ch'acan't, veo etah ber. Tir veo g'evoti bsetah vim bsetah, Nan'eo ch'a ler, en'kin'at bah ch'eo. Rah etah rsah sea sesvio'ah vah, etah viz k'en rot'sah ch'acah vah cssi. Sea csea rihn tut'ut vea cset'sus'ahah vah, Veo etah viz bun morco sir to bavrcso ch'at csan vah. Cat veo vit tin'ohn ch'at veo teabken'hr, vah cart nah ch'otcah b, bun'as rsah. Rab, vah cart cseo ch'otcavurt ch'at ch'ah, Ch'itiseb veah tuzir cart, en'kin'at bah ch'eo."

Slowly, she quieted and her eyes began to droop. Soon, he was holding his sleeping daughter, so peaceful in his arms. He kissed her head and turned to see Gilad in the doorway, smiling, back from his appointment with the medic.

"Oh, Gilad!" Thrawn blushed.

The Captain came forward and pecked his lips. "I told you that you just needed to find your stride, love. That was very much a 'daddy moment'. Just you wait, she'll be a Daddy's Girl before you know it."

Thrawn nodded. "I- I'm glad. I love her so much."

"I know, and she does, too. You were just trying to be me, Thrawn, instead of being yourself with her." 

He swaddled his daughter and gently lay her in her crib. 

"I suppose I was."

"See?" Gilad kissed his ear.

"Yes. What did the doctor say?" 

"The tear is healing well, and there's no sign of infection or any other problem." 

Gilad had torn slightly while delivering Hope. When Thrawn had been given this information he had, for lack of a better phrase, freaked out. He was still a little freaked out at the idea. 

"Come rest and i'll give you some TLC."

"Thrawn, you haven't pampered me this much since I told you I was pregnant."

"Well, I have to. It's my prerogative." Thrawn snuggled him. "After all. I'm a Father now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Thrawn sings is 'Baby Mine'.


	6. Infatuation- Optimus/Starscream

Optimus startled awake, reaching for the phantom remains of a nighttime visitor.  
He shook his helm and sighed, feeling awkward at best.  
He stood up and walked to the washracks to clean his faceplates. He had been having a strange... very strange... dream.  
Centered around... Starscream of all things. Talk about awkward to the enth degree.  
He admired the Seeker's grace, the beauty of his flight patterns. But that didn't mean he wanted to... to... Interface with him.  
His tanks rolled, and he briefly gagged. No thank you. The Seeker was pretty, sure, anyone could see that, but he wasn't exactly... shameless. It was the attitude more than anything that disgusted the Prime.  
He tried to put the dream from his processor, but it haunted him back into his berth, where he tossed and turned. He remembered it perfectly.  
He went in search of a sleep aid.  
In the morning, he rose and went about his work and forgot all about the dream, until that evening when it returned in full force, changed as dreams often were, but on the same subject and unmistakeable.  
He snarled. "Why? This is beyond stupid! And I'm talking to myself!"  
The frequent dreams began to effect his performance. He couldn't escape them.  
Why was he so hooked on Starscream? Sure he thought the Seeker was a fine warrior and a graceful flyer, but beyond on he felt disgust. The attitude, the shamelessness, the viciousness, and the tendency to undermine and rebel against his own Commander, though it was amusing and sometimes helpful for the Autobots, he really disliked all that.

Perhaps it was a physical manifestation of something bothering him concerning the Seeker? Perhaps he was just lonely and his dreams had picked the worst mech he knew.  
Well... at least it wasn't Bumblebee who was much too young. It was certainly less creepy... but still a little creepy. He rolled over and chased recharge, waking gratefully to no dreams this time. The more you worried the more it popped up, someone had told him once long ago.  
Perhaps it was irony that he had ended up in this situation. Buried under a cave in with the Decepticon SIC nearby. The Seeker had curled into a ball nearby, helm in between his knees and knees hugged to his chest. Until someone came for them, they seemed to have an informal truce.  
Worst of all... it still wasn't the worst situation he'd ever been in.


	7. A Moment In Time- Vader, OC

Vader stood in his training moving through katas. He tried to limit his actual combat with droids to when his little niece, Amani, was much less likely to come in. Firmus and Max had insisted from the moment she was born that Vader be a part of her life, hard as it was already for them to raise a child aboard the Executor. As if summoned by his thoughts the three year old came in and stopped to watch her uncle, fingers in her mouth. She picked up a practice sword and began waving it. It was too big for her, and she fell back onto her bottom.

Vader turned. "Amani?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes with her brown pigtails and quivering lip. Vader vehemently denied that he melted around his niece, but he melted. He adored her, his Little Light.

"Amani, you need a weapon your size."

He picked another training blade. This one was much smaller, and he lifted her back onto her feet. She began swinging, and Vader corrected her with gentle hands.

"Like this, little one."

He helped her move and swing, smiling back his mask as her delighted giggles.

"See how much better you can move it?"

She nodded and moved herself a few times as he stood up then swung at him. Vader blocked it on instinct. Amani giggled and swung again. He blocked again and chuckled. She squealed happily, bouncing with glee. They kept up their "sparring" as Amani tried to tap Vader with her training dagger. He finally let her get his leg.

"I win! I win!"

He scooped her up and gently nuzzled her.

"You did, my brave little warrior."

Amani giggled and hugged him close. The Sith let himself enjoy this moment in time.


	8. Tired- Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's just tired.

Starscream washed his face, energon leaking out of his mouth as he bent over the sink. Megatron had beaten him again.

It was nothing knew, but he was REALLY getting tired of it.

There had to be a way to earn his respect. Something he could do.

Yet... the more he thought about it... the less he cared. Megatron could go jump a black hole.

It was the respect of his fellow soldiers that he needed. The men who were supposed to support the true Decepticon cause.

Problem was... many of them made it hard to care about that, too.

... In fact, he didn't really care about anyone. Not even himself.

He sat down with a sigh. "Wonder if Prime ever has days like this? It can't all be perfect with them either."

Prime... Now there was a mech worthy of respect. If only he wasn't an Autobot doing all he could to stand in the way of a restored Cybertron.

He had some good ideas, sure, but it wasn't a world Starscream envisioned.

He sighed and sank back into his chair, wishing he had someone to massage the joints in his wings and realign his struts.

He needed away from here, but where would he go even if he left?

...He was trapped. The Autobots wouldn't want him and Megatron would have him hunted down if he tried to get away.

He sighed. Maybe if he faked his death? ... Nah, Megatron might actually see through that.

He could fake a corpse, he supposed. The Seekers all looked much alike.

He fell into recharge for another day in his cycle of of pain.


	9. News- Thrawn/Gilad

Thrawn hurried to his and Gilad's quarters, anxious even if most couldn't tell. His mate and intended had been sick lately, and he had finally gone to see a medic today. It distressed the Chiss not to know what was wrong with his love and be unable to help him.

"Gilad!" He exclaimed as soon as he rushed through the door.

His Captain jumped, dropping his book.

"Force, Thrawn, you're going to give me a heart attack doing that."

"I'm sorry.' Thrawn rushed to him. "How do you feel? Are you all right?"

"Slow down, love. Sit, I have something to tell you. It's about what the doctor said."

Thrawn sat down, dread pooling in his stomach.

"Gilad... are you okay?"

"It's... it's not going to be just us for much longer, love. Everything is going to change."

"What's happened, Gilad? Do you need a nurse? Doctors? Whatever it is, I'll find a way to get it for you."

His mate laughed. Laughed!

"Gilad!" Thrawn was becoming distressed.

He cupped the Chiss's face. "All I need is you. Thrawn,... I'm pregnant."

"....What?"

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby, Thrawn."

"...Really? I'm going to be a Father?" Thrawn stood up and paced. "But I'm not ready! It's such a huge responsibility and what if he doesn't like me- what if I do something wrong-"

Gilad stood up and kissed him, bringing Thrawn's hands to his stomach.

"You are going to be a wonderful father, and this baby, boy or girl, will love you."

Thrawn calmed down slowly, enjoying the sensation of Gilad's warm skin.

"A baby?"

His mate smiled, "A baby, Thrawn."

"A baby." Thrawn leaned in and laid his head in his lap. "A baby..."

"Yes, love, due in seven months."

"A baby, our baby." Thrawn touched Gilad's stomach. "I can't wait to see him."

"Or her. It might be a girl, Thrawn."

"Or her." Thrawn agreed.

Gilad kissed him. "Are you calm now?"

"I'm fine. Just blissed out. Can I just chill here?"

"Thrawn."

"I'm fine. Just fiiine."

"I'd believe that if you were talking like yourself."

Thrawn smiled like the big dope he was and just enjoyed his mate and child. He was nervous, but this... this was good news. His nerves didn't hold a candle to his happiness.


	10. Buried Alive- Starscream, Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Optimus are in a pretty little pickle.

Starscream coughed as the dust from the cave-in settled. The ground had given way under him and Optimus during a battle. He looked around as pulled a glowstick from his subspace that he kept since he had no headlights and cracked it. Prime was pinned under the rubble with one servo, his shoulders, and helm uncovered, but the rest of him was buried.

Oh, no... Not a small, enclosed, dark space. Not this fresh Pit. Starscream shivered, wings pinning to his back as the walls threatened to close in on him. "A fine mess this is."

He began digging the Prime out just to have something to do.

He uncovered the Prime's chassis before the rubble shifted towards Optimus, and he froze. One wrong move, and he's completely bury the convoy, possibly even kill him.

He had done as much as he could. He picked the Prime's helm up and laid it in his lap as he pulled out his medical aid kit and started to work. His servos trembled and the walls crept around his small sphere of light, threatening to pounce on him.

Optimus groaned, and his blue opened slowly flickered open.

"Good morning, honey." Starscream tartly told him. "About time you woke up."

"Starscream?"

"No, it's Megatron. Of course it's me!"

"What happened?"

"There was a cave-in. We're stuck."

"I... I can't move." "The cave fell on you."

"... Frag my life." He groaned slightly and looked up at the Seeker. "What am I doing in your lap?"

"Would you rather have your helm on rocks?"

"Almost." He groaned slightly and tried to shift his legs. "...I guess we're stuck then."

The Seeker nodded. Optimus sighed and tried to find his center and push back the pain to a manageable level.

Starscream clicked softly to himself as the walls got restless again. "How long do you think it will take them to find us?"

"Probably just a couple klickcycles," Optimus said, stll trying to find his center.

"A couple Klickcycles!" Starscream tried to mask his distress with a snort. "Hook and his gestalt would find us in one."

"I'm only guessing, Starscream, I had no way of knowing for sure."

"I take it your Autobots don't train for these situations."

"We do, but there's not guarantee in these situations."

"Well, you don't need to tell me that. I know it." He didn't even know if Megatron would send the Constructicons to look for him. "Oh, well, even if it was Hook to find us, I'd catch it for letting myself get into this situation."

Optimus was starting to get annoyed. He was trying to focus, but the Seeker kept talking. The pain was giving him a short fuse.

"It might be-"

"Primus, will you shut up?! I can't focus with you screeching nonstop!"

Starscream shut up, withdrawing slightly. "...Sorry." He shifted away, letting the Prime's helm fall out of his lap and drew himself up into a tight ball. The walls leered as he drew his wings in and held his vents, letting them close on him.

Optimus centered himself, pushed the pain down as best he could,... and was left feeling like a complete jackass.

"Starscream? Starscream, I didn't mean to sound so... harsh. I apologize."

Starscream could only partially hear him over the sound of the walls screaming.

Optimus threw a peddle at him. Bulls-eye. "Ouch!"

"Are you all right?" The convoy questioned, concerned now.

"Oh, NOW my voice isn't annoying?!" Starscream turned up his screech to maximum irritation.

"I'm sorry, Starscream. I was trying to focus so I could push the pain down, but I couldn't with you talking. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I apologize."

"...Apology accepted. You're right anyway. I have a voice that can drill holes in rocks."

"... It'd be nice if that was a thing." He came back over. "It would be."

Starscream lifted the Prime's helm back off the ground. "Can't be comfortable like that."

"It's not. Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"This is... Different from what I would expect." The convoy remarked.

"How so?"

"I thought if I were ever out of commission in your presence, you would offline me."

"We amy be enemies, but you're more honorable than any I fight alongside. You're too good a warrior to just get rid of."

"...You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Surprising me."

"... Shut up, Prime." He chuckled.

The rocks above their helms began shifting. "...Who do you think that is? Yours or mine?"

"I suppose we'll find out."

Starscream nodded in agreement and turned his face upwards.


	11. Hurt- Leia, OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia watches Grand Admiral Thrawn's funeral and has her eyes opened.

Leia Organa Solo watched Grand Admiral's funeral as it was broadcast on the Holo-Net. It was being held on Naboo, which had become Imperial Center during his campaign against the New Republic. She wasn't sure why she was watching it, but she was. The crowd was massive, many holding candles, and the crew of the Chimera, Thrawn's flagship, were lined up and saluted as the casket passed them. People were weeping, and the newly promoted Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Thrawn's closest friend and second, if the information card on the screen was to be believed, led the funeral procession carrying Thrawn's medals atop a folded Imperial flag.

He was followed by six troopers carrying the Admiral's casket level. It was a closed, simple thing made of polished ebonwood. The mausoleum was breathtaking, but the two people who stood on the steps were a shock to Leia. A human man, dual-gender by the look of him, with brown hair and blue eyes, and... a child with brown hair, pale blue skin, and human eyes with red pupils were there. Gilad reached them, and Leia could see both man and child were crying.

Gilad handed the flag to the man and the child and embraced both, patting the man's back. The Pallbearers paused as the mausoleum was opened and then they carried the Admiral in.

The child began sobbing, and then the information cards came as if they only just got information of these two. The man was Cas Taylor, and the child was Thrass. They were Thrawn's wife and son.

Leia found that tears were trickling slowly down her face. Poor things. The mausoleum was sealed with a terribly final crack and flowers were piled outside, piled.

To her Thrawn had seemed a monster, but to many he had been a hero. To one he was a lover, a husband. To another he was a father. He had kept them hidden... kept them safe. She couldn't imagine the pain they were in, to lose a leader, a family member, and hope all at once. It had to hurt... it just had to hurt.


	12. Not a Party Mech- Optimus/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream only came to the party to satisfy his Carrying mate, Optimus.

Starscream had never been a party mech. He was a light-weight and couldn't hold his engex.

He was here to please his mate, Optimus, who, heavy with their twins, was much better to be around when he was happy. Both were Carrier mechs, but damage from the war had left Starscream unable to carry so Optimus did it. His moodswings were most often angry or sad, so Starscream did his best to please his beloved and keep him happy.

With that said, he was chatting with Skyfire and Wheeljack about Physics and inventions, so it wasn't as bad as all that.

Optimus came over and nuzzled him. "Having fun, love?"

"I'm all right for once." Starscream turned and reached up to hug him. "How are you?"

"Fine. Heavy, but fine. Also hiding from Ratchet."

"Aww... What's he harping on about now?"

"That I should be off my pedes more. He's threatening berth-rest."

"For you? Berth-rest? Yeah, right."

"Hey! Jerk." The others snickered.

Starscream kissed his servos. "I meant no offense. Do you want to sit down?"

"I might as well before Ratchet finds me again. Coming?"

"I will. Bye, gentlemechs. Wheeljack, if you want my help with the particle manipulator, just ask."

"Will do. You look after Prime and the bitlets."

"I will." Starscream put his arm around Prime's waist.

The convoy purred and nuzzled him. "I love you, Star."

"I love you, Optimus." Starscream smiled up at him.

They found a table and sat down. 

Starscream got Optimus a low-grade and continued to nurse the cocktail he had started the evening with.

Optimus scooted around and snuggled him as they watched the party.

And Starscream purred softly in contentment.


	13. Tears- Thrawn/Gilad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn discovers the 'joys' of his mate's pregnancy moodswings. Yay...

Thrawn came into his quarters and was greeted with an eager kiss. Gilad was filling out beautifully with their growing child, but experienced fathers and even uncles were warning the Grand Admiral about moodswings.

"Hello, Gilad. You're glowing." Thrawn smiled.

"Glowing? I'm not a lightbulb, Thrawn," he grumped.

"No, but you do light my world."

"That was terrible. What did you do that you're trying to butter me up?"

Thrawn blinked. Normally his mate just chuckled and rolled his eyes when he said something like that.

"Nothing, Gilad. I just like complimenting you on your radiant personality.

"That's the only part me that's still."

He seemed to shift into... fear? suddenly, coming into Thrawn's arms.

"You don't... you don't mind the changes right? That I'm getting fat?"

Was this the moodswings he had been warned about?

"You're not getting fat, Gilad. Our child is growing inside you and that makes you the most solleil person in the world."

"What if I can't work off the baby weight afterwards, Thrawn? What if I stay fat?"

"Then you'll be just as beautiful as a Solar Wind. Don't worry, Gilad. I'll always love you, no matter what weight you are."

Tears came to his brown eyes. "You're so wonderful, Thrawn." The Chiss was horrified as his mate began crying. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do, Gilad! I don't know anyone else who will put up with me." Thrawn hugged him close.

"You're wonderful and sweet, and here I am a fat, blubbering mess."

"I'm a mess too! I've always been one!"

Gilad slowly calmed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Thrawn. The hormones and everything... I'm going to be a little... out of sync for a while."

"It's all right. I still love you: Fat, messy, and crying."

Gilad punched him in the face.


	14. Babysitter- Ratchet/Wheeljack, Orion, Starscream, Pharma, OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion babysits Wheeljack and Ratchet's adopted Seekerlets.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were devoted to their three adopted sparklings, but every parent needs time out.

Orion was a willing babysitting for the Seekerlets, and they adored him.

Though sometimes, they could be a servoful.

After being inside for three cycles due to rain, and Cas was sick, they were just that.

Starscream had climbed up onto the top of a bookshelf and was singing, loudly.

Pharma was watching some cartoon, at least, and Cas was bawling in Orion's arms, feeling miserable. He brought Starscream down. "Starscream, you may sing, but if you climb again I will spank you, understand? You could fall and get hurt, or land on someone and hurt them too."

Starscream pouted. "I'm bored!"

"Watch a cartoon with Pharma, or play with your toys." He sulked on the couch beside Pharma. The other Seekerlet was bored, too, but he felt uncomfortable getting so close to the very upset Cas, so he kept his distance and watched cartoons instead. Orion sighed and rubbed Cas's back, feeling sorry for him.

Cas coughed and kicked his pedes unhappily.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry." The sparkling coughed then purged.

Orion cried out and rushed him to a sink.

The baby sobbed, but he patted his back until he brought up the rest then seemed to relax a little more even as he cried. Starscream waited at the door anxiously.

"He's a little better." Orion assured the Seekerlet.

"Are you gonna call Carrier and Creator?"

"No, not yet. He just purged. It's not bad."

"I thought purging was bad."

"Yes, it is, but Cas is relaxing and resting now, so it's not bad enough to call your parents."

He cleaned the baby up. "Go sit with Pharma, Star, I'm going to put Cas in his crib, okay?"

"Okay." Starscream sighed, still a little worried. He really was such a sweet child.

Orion lowered Cas, and Starscream kissed his forehelm. "Night, Rasi." "Nigh," the baby replied.

Orion kissed both their heads and went to put Cas to bed.

He then joined the remaining two Seekerlets for a cartoon movie. Starscream eagerly climbed onto his shoulders, and Pharma settled into his lap with the baby monitor close by so he could hear if Cas needed him.

When Ratchet and Wheeljack came through the door, they found all three asleep, Orion buried in Seekerlets.

They gathered their sparklings and tucked them in. Pharma was tucked in with Cas as usual after Rachet checked the baby over, and Orion was waking up when they returned.

"Were they good?" Ratchet asked.

"For the most part. Starscream climbed the bookshelf once, but he didn't do it again."

"Probably feeling skylonging."

"Yes. If you need a sitter again I'd love to do it."


	15. Talk- Thrawn/Gilad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Gilad discuss possibly plans for their future and future child.

Thrawn woke to Gilad moving restlessly in their bed.

"Please, baby, stop," his mate whispered in an almost desperate tone.

"Are you all right?" Thrawn sat up slightly. "Anything I can do?"

Gilad moaned and sat up, nestling into him. "I'm so tired, but the baby won't settle down so I can sleep."

Thrawn rubbed his stomach.

"We can talk, then."

He could feel their child moving and kicking under his hand. His poor mate.

"What do you think they'll be like?"

Gilad tucked his head under the Admiral's chin. "Smart like their father."

"I hope they're like you more than me."

"You're wonderful, Thrawn."

"No, Gilad, you are. Really and truly. I may be smart, but people are beyond me."

"People are strange, love, no matter your species."

"Yeah." Thrawn nuzzled him, continuing to rub the baby.

"Can we really do this? Should we? Should we really raise our baby here on a warship? Away from the sun, grass, and other children?"

"I don't know. I don't see a choice, though."

"... We can't serve for forever, love. Maybe... maybe this is the time to retire."

"...Maybe it is. Maybe when they're a little older."

Gilad nuzzled him.

"Maybe Belisma, a little home with a yard and a front porch with a swing on it."

"I'd love that. Someday."

"So would I."

He lay his hand over Thrawn's on his stomach.

"Thrawn."

"Yes, Gilad?"

"Will you... when I go into labor... will you be there with me?"

"I'll be right there. I promise."

"Thank you. I don't want to go through it without you."

"I'll always be there for you, Gilad. I love you."

"I love you, too, and it feels like the baby's calmed down."

"Then let's get you to sleep."

He gently arranged his mate propped up on a large body pillow he had bought for him and used himself as a second, knowing Gilad craved contact lately and the warmth Thrawn's higher temperature provided. They snuggled together and the expectant Captain finally fell asleep.


	16. It's Dead- Optimus, Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus comes across Starscream battling rocks.

Optimus was taking a drive through the canyon when he heard a series of the most filthy curses he had ever heard.

He knew that voice and went to investigate.

Starscream was performing lightning fast martial arts moves against a column of sandstone and screaming profanities.

"Starscream?"

Starscream whirled in a fighting crouch, servos dented and bleeding from his violent blows. "Prime!"

He slowly approached. "I think the stone is dead now."

Starscream looked back at the pillar and gave it one last kick at its weak point. It broke in half and fell over. He sat on it. "Now it is."

Optimus went over to him and sat down. "You all right?

"Define the word. I caught Pit over your escape.”

"I'm sorry. Why do you stay when you're treated like that? You don't deserve that."

"Pfft. Off the record and in all honesty? I don't care enough to leave."

"Maybe it's time you let someone else care, then."

"Are you volunteering?" Starscream scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Oh, how is this not wise, let me count the ways... We're enemies. I assassinated the Senate and Zeta Prime, your friend. I've served Megatron for millennia. I'm obnoxious, a glitch, and just a terrible person all around.... Shall I continue?"

"Yes he was my friend, but the Matrix contains and shares the memories of all those who carried it, so I now know he was also a son of a glitch. Megatron started out right, but along the way he lost his. You think you're obnoxious? I have the twins."

"I'm still a murderer and a terrorist. I was trained for assassination and unconventional combat. I wouldn't fit in with your merry group of Autobots."

"It's war, Starscream. We all fit under those titles."

The Seeker was silenced, then huffed and looked away. "No. Not you."

"You think I haven't killed over this long, long war?"

"You've never thrown the first blow, and you didn't kill people who couldn't defend themselves."

"Maybe. It's been so long, I can't remember sometimes. But that doesn't make me innocent."

"You're a Prime-" "What many fail to realize, is that Primes are not exempt from right and wrong, and they shouldn't be, especially in the role we fill."

Starscream sighed. "Well, isn't that depressingly realistic."

"You were expecting a fantasy?"

"No. But even I can dream."

"What do you dream?"

"What? What I actually dream or what I like to think of the world being like? And why?" Apparently, the Seeker thought that was an incredibly weird question.

"What you like to think of the world being like."

Starscream laughed harshly. "You'll think I'm silly."

"Oh, come on. You already think I'm an idiot, it's fair."

"... I like to think of people as basically good, and that the people who hurt others do so because they're stupid, not malicious. Anyone who is intelligent and malicious is evil."

"... As do I."

"You think of the world as being filled with idiots and yourself as the only sane person?" Starscream began to laugh. "Now I've seen everything!"

"No, I believe people are inherently good but some... lose their way or turn away on purpose."

"Oh? And what am I in your odd fantasy world?"

He smiled. "An oddity I can't figure out."

"Hmph. Maybe you're overcomplicating it."

"I'm told I do that."

"I would listen to the people who say that."

Optimus chuckled. "Maybe so."


	17. Proposal- Thrawn/Gilad, Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn wants to propose to Gilad. Curry helps.

Thrawn waited in his quarters for Gilad to join him. They were mates, but he wanted more. He wanted his mate to be able to stand at his side, to proudly introduce Gilad at those, awful, required social functions that came with his rank. To be able to claim his Captain as his wife. He touched the ring and chain in his pocket. For now, if he said yes, Gilad would not be able to wear a ring so Thrawn had bought a long, thin chain so it could be worn as a necklace under his uniform. He was ready... until the door opened and Gilad walked in.

The first thing out of his mouth was "Hi!" A weak, stunted little greeting.

Gila came to him at once. "Are you all right?"

"'M okay. You look nice today!"

The Captain gave him a look of disbelief. "You never talk like that unless you're drunk or freaking out."

"I'm fine!"

"All right, all right, no need to get all worked up, love." Gilad kissed him, and Thrawn melted a little. Force he loved this man.

"I love you, you know tha?"

Gilad smiled. "I know. You tell me every time we're together."

"And I want us to be together forever."

He pulled out the chain, but a tink then rolling made him realize that all his fiddling had opened the chain, and the ring had just fallen off and rolled away.

Thrawn smiled awkwardly and began searching for the ring. "So I got you something... If I can ever find it again."

"Shall I help you look?"

"Uhh... No, just relax. I'll find it."

"Two people looking are better than one, Thrawn." "No, no, I don't want you to see it until I give it to you." "Well that's scary."

"It's somewhere here. I'll find it."

A few minutes later he looked up.

"CURRY!!!"

Gilad turned as Thrawn dove for his pet, who scampered away. "Drop it! Curry!" She ran to Gilad and dropped something small and shiny into his lap as if to say, 'Look what I found!'.  Gilad picked it up and looked at the Ysalimiri-spit covered ring.

Thrawn snatched it and began wiping it off with his jacket corner.

"Uhh..." he sighed and went down on one knee. "Marry me?"

Gilad stared at him then began to laugh. He laughed and leaned down to kiss the Chiss.

"Yes," he said against his lips.


	18. Too young for love- Ratchet/Wheeljack, Pharma/OC, Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma/OC Starscream explains to Wheeljack and Ratchet that Seekerlets fall in love early.

Wheeljack went to wake his sparklings up for school. Things had settled down over the vorns, allowed Starscream and Pharma to unbind their wings, and they went to a small school for all frames. Cas and Pharma were in a ball as usual. They had been sleeping together since Wheeljack and Ratchet had brought them home.

"They're so sweet, Ratch." Wheeljack smiled at his sparklings.

"They sure are, Jackie, though I've never seen two as attached as Pharma and Cas. Not even Cas and Starscream are that attached."

"Hmm. I wonder why." Wheeljack reached out and stroked their backs.

Cas churred in his sleep, and Pharma slowly opened his optics. He looked up and smiled. "Morning, Carrier. Morning, Creator."

"Morning, babies." Wheejack picked them up and snuggled them.

They giggled, Cas waking, and hugged him as Ratchet woke Starscream.

Starscream sighed wearily and pulled the covers over himself. "Five more klicks..."

"Come on, Star. You need to wash up before you go since you didn't last night," Ratchet.

Starscream groaned softly and wiggled out into his arms, unhappily huffing.

Ratchet took him to the washracks. "Have you noticed how attached Cas and Pharma are, Starscream?"

"Yeah." Starscream rubbed his optics, still unhappy with being awake even as his wings twitched with anticipation.

"Do you know why?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"They're in love." The Seekerlet stated casually, stepping into the water.

"In love? They're just sparklings."

"So?" Starscream questioned.

Wheeljack came in. "Cas and Pharma are having their energon." "Jackie, Star here says they're so close because they're in love."

"They're too young to be in love... Aren't they?"

"Seekers develop complex emotions before grounders." Starscream called to them.

"Perhaps not. Hurry up, Star, so you're not late." "Okay, Creator!"

Starscream dried off and Ratchet and Wheeljack went to make sure Pharma and Cas were getting ready.

Soon they were off to school, and Pharma, being a little older, was very protective of Cas and tried to look after him.

Wheeljack leaned into Ratchet. "...They really are, aren't they?"

"Seems so. I guess we'll just have to see where it goes."


	19. Home- Thrawn/Gilad, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn gives Gilad a special gift.

Thrawn was mystified. Gilad was fussing over Hope as they prepared to go planetside on Belisma for leave. The Chimera was still being repaired, so they were still guests of Lord Vader's, but he had stopped for a scheduled leave that the Grand Admiral planned to take advantage of. Hope was now 4 months old. She was watching her mother with wide, human-like red eyes, her blonde hair in pigtails.

Thrawn smiled at his family. "I have a surprise on planet,"

"That's nice, love. Oh, do you think this will be too warm?" Gilad said, holding up a one of Hope's shirts.

"No, Gilad. It will be fine."

He walked over and kissed his mate's cheek then leaned down to carseat Hope was strapped into it.

"Hopey, Hopey, Daddy's little Hopey," he sang to her.

She giggled and patted at her father's face.

Thrawn smiled and kissed her face. "Hopey is Happy."

"Happy girl. Yeah? Is my princess a happy girl?" he cooed.

Hope squealed.

He gave a mocking gasp. "She is?! Yaaaay!"

Gilad smiled. Thrawn had been so nervous and awkward with her at first, but now he had blossomed into a doting, attentive father that Hope clearly adored. Just like his transition from awkward boyfriend to amazing husband.

They had married when Hope was two months old, and while it wasn't a grand wedding, Gilad had loved it.

"Are you carrying her seat, Thrawn?"

"I can can, Gil, if you want to carry the bags."

"Sure."

Thrawn looked down at Hope, smiling. "Ready to go explore, baby?"

Hope clapped her little hands.

"Lets go!" Gilad chuckled and followed his husband and daughter out.

It was a beautiful day on the planet, sun shining and birds singing.

Thrawn rented a speeder. He strapped Hope's carseat in and got into the driver's seat. "Ready for the surprise, Gil?"

"Ready." Gilad smiled at Thrawn. "Take me away.

Thrawn drove out into the suburbs.

"All right, darling, close your eyes."

"Thrawn."

"Close your eyes. It's part of the surprise."

Gilad sighed and covered his eyes.

Thrawn drove a ways more, turned, then stopped. "All right." He opened his eyes to see a large, two story, red brick, house with a wraparound porch with white pillars, a two-stall garage, and a lush, green yard.

"Thrawn...?"

His husband smiled and held up some keys. "Welcome home, Gilad."

"It's beautiful, Thrawn..." Gilad accepted the key. "Thank you. Can we go in...?"

"Of course, love. It's not furnished yet, but we can take care of that."

"Of course we can." Gilad put his hand in Thrawn's as they smiled up at their house. "It's home."


	20. Strange Introduction- Starscream, OC

Starscream moved quietly through the forest. He had been flying, but in the night it was nice to walk through the beautiful landscapes of Earth. It was a cool, brisk, summer night, and he let his mind wander.

So much so that he didn't realize he was walking straight towards a small human on the edge of a ravine.

Or even the ravine itself. The next thing he knew he was tumbling down the rocky face, smashing against it over and over until he reached the bottom. He lay dazed and aching until the human, evidently a hiker or climber, came down. "Hey!" It was a female with brown hair in a braid and blue eyes. This was the last thing Cassandra Taylor had expected while hiking back to her campsite, and while the sight of the robot had terrified her, seeing him like this made her feel like she couldn't just leave him either.

"Are you all right?"

He slowly propped himself up.

"Ugh... What happened?"

"You fell down a ravine."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Starscream sighed and shook his helm.

"Well I could have said you were a blind idiot who apparently thought he wouldn't fall if he tried to walk on air," she snipped back.

"Ooo... You must be a genius. It's incredibly smart to sass things several times your size."

"I wasn't the one who walked off a cliff, genius."

"I'm not splattered across the rocks and boulders at the bottom of a ravine, but you might be."

"Can you stand?"

"Of course, I can stand." Starscream got to his pedes slowly.

"Good, come on, there's a cave nearby. Climbers don't get in because the tunnels are too dangerous, but it will keep you from sight until you leave tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn, and I doubt you want other people seeing you."

"... Ugh. Fine." Starscream followed her to the cave.

It was large and went quite a ways back, leading into tunnels. "Climbers started exploring the tunnels, but only a handful have ever come back from them," she said.

"Great." Starscream settled down. "... Thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome. I'm Cas, by the way. Cassandra Taylor." She headed for the other-side of the cave where Starscream noticed a small tent. She was camping in here?

"Why are you camping inside a cave?"

"I'm here to study what I can of the caves, and people claim to hear voices in the tunnels. They claim the lost climbers call for help, all sort of stuff. I've always been into this sort of thing."

"Ugh. Humans and their superstitions."

"Don't you have superstitions or legends of the unexplained?"

"I am a mech of science."

"Well, what's your name? I told you mine, it's only polite you tell me yours."

"Starscream. Missio Starscream."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you, human."

Cas started up a fire and began cooking something over it, humming as she worked.

Starscream watched, slowly falling down into recharge.

As he did so he had the thought of what a strange introduction this ended up being.


	21. Love- Veers/Piett, Vader, OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firmus and Max welcome their first child.

Firmus relaxed back against the pillows. Max kissed his forehead.

"Good job, babe."

He lifted his head as his baby gave her first cry, and she was placed on his chest.

"She's beautiful, Max."

"Like her mother."

He cut the cord, and the baby was weighted and cleaned up, brought back with a pink blanket. Then the new parents were left alone with Firmus requesting Lord Vader's presence. He stroked his baby's arm as they waited.

"Oh, Max..."

"She's the most beautiful thing in the world, isn't she?"

"Yes. What should we name her?"

"Let's call her something beautiful. Unique. Something for her."

"Amani? It means wishes."

"I love it."

Vader swept in along with the doctor who drew Max aside as Vader moved to inspect his niece.

"She is beautiful. You did well."

"Thank you. You can touch her, you know."

Vader reached out and stroked two fingers down her back.

Amani gave a full-body wiggle, and he immediately withdrew his hand. His brother smiled. "It's fine, she's not hurt. Sit down." Vader pulled the chair close and sat down. The next thing he knew Firmus was arranging his arms and carefully laying the newborn in the cradle they made. Vader instinctively supported the tiny head.

He marveled at how light she was.

*click* He turned to see his brother-in-law grinning behind his datapad.

"Awww! Honey, I got one for the scrapbook!" he crowed to Firmus.

Vader gave them both a mild glare.

"Thank you, darling."

"What's her name, Firmus?" he asked.

His brother smiled. "Amani. Amani Shmi Veers."

Vader nodded gravely and looked down at her. "She will bear it well."

"She will."

The doctor cleared his throat. "A thousand pardons, but we should try to get her to latch and nurse a little."

"Of course." Firmus raised her to his breast when Vader handed the child back. "Come on, Amani. Something to eat."

The baby rooted for a moment before finding his nipple and latching on. He could feel her sucking. After several minutes he felt the let down and flow. It was strange yet... so intimate and wonderful to feed his baby this way. Max smiled as he watched his wife's expression.

"You're glowing." He said softly.

He smiled up at his husband and brother, and the room was filled with nothing but love.


	22. Steps- Thrawn/Gilad, Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Hope takes her first steps.

"Thrawn! Thrawn, come quick!" Gilad called from the nursery to his husband who was in the kitchen after revealing a surprsing but welcome talent in cooking.

Thrawn dropped his stirring spoon and rushed into the nursery. "What is it?

Hope squealed at the sight of her father, and Gilad released her. She wobbled then began talking slow steps towards the Chiss.

Thrawn gasped. "You're walking!"

"Dada! Dada!" she squeaked.

"Come here, Hopey! Come to Dada!"

She giggled and toddled slowly towards him as he knelt and held out his arms.

"Come here, princess!"

Hope sneezed and fell back onto her bottom. She looked at Thrawn with a quivering lip, ready to cry. Thrawn snatched her up and bounced her into the air.

"Next time, princess! Next time!"

"She walked to me. She just had to sneeze is all." Gilad came and kissed his daughter. "Isn't that right, honey? You just had to sneeze," he cooed.

Hope giggled and hugged her mother, purring softly.

"Awww. Are you giving Mama loves?"

"Mama," she purred.

"Mama loves you, Hope."

"And Dada loves Mama," Thrawn said, kissing his wife.

Gilad kissed him back then took Hope. "Come on, peanut, lets try again."

Both parents smiled and encouraged her for the rest of the afternoon, and Thrawn didn't even care that his curry sauce burned.


	23. Kylo and Hux - Son of the Emperor

Kylo Ren seethed as he stood up. "...The Scavenger girl killed the Supreme Leader."

Armitage Hux scanned the room. "And the guards yet left you alive?" he deadpanned.

Kylo's hand shot out and he choked Hux. "The Surpreme Leader is dead."

Rage finally boiled over in the redhead, and Ren suddenly went flying, and a crimson lightsaber snapped into being, coming to rest just scant centimeters from his throat. "I am so tired of you and your whining, and all your boasts of how the Force makes you superior. You idolize your grandfather and my father so disgustingly. My father was brilliant, yet, but even I can see he was mad in the end. You on the other hand are just mad. Now I am taking control, so fall in line or fall to pieces."

Kylo Ren was dumbfounded. "You? The Son of the Emperor? You?"

"Yes. I was created through genetics towards the end of his life. Young as I was I could tell something wasn't right with him, something always frightened me about him. Now I see you raving about how glorious he and Vader were. I've had enough. Now make your choice. Your loyalty... or your life."

"...Long Live the Emperor." Kylo Ren finished his own previous statement.

"A wise choice."

Kylo dropped to the ground, coughing and surprised as Hux turned away. "Now, on to business."


	24. The Dark World: Part One- Thrawn, Max Veers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Max are trapped on a world that draws out their darker natures.

Thrawn felt as if the planet's gravity was smothering him.

He could think of all his failures, of the people his actions had destroyed. Of his family, his brother, lost to him. Why was this happening? He looked around for the one he hoped he could look to for strength as always, even if the man didn't know why the Admiral needed strength. "Max?"

"What?" Max's voice was tight and angry. They had been kidnapped? Taken? Removed? Teleported? to this strange, black world and it was affecting the General.

The Chiss crept closer to his love, sensing that he was oddly on edge but needing to be close.

"Don't crowd me." Max didn't push him away. His hand came out and snagged Thrawn's elbow, holding him at a distance and yet holding him.

The grip was like steel, and Thrawn squirmed in discomfort yet also welcomed the pain.

They were confronted by a dark forest one one side of them and a river on the other. They would have to cross or go into the trees. Thrawn wearily eyed the fast-moving river. It looked deep and there were rocks jutting out in places.

To top it off he was an awful swimmer. He knew how, but he wasn't very good. The current would carry him away without a doubt.

Still, he was drawn to the river. To its cleanness and its strength.

He started towards it only for Max jerk him back roughly, and Thrawn thought for a moment that his elbow would dislocate.

"Don't be stupid. We're going into the forest." He began pulling Thrawn along.

"Max, slow down," he said, tripping over roots.

"We have to get out of here!" Max pushed aside the brambles and Thrawn began pulling back.  
"...I don't like this. Let's take our chances with the river."

"You'd never make it across, now come ON!" He jerked on the Chiss's arm, and Thrawn cried out as his elbow dislocated.

"Stop it!" The Chiss cried, twisting his arm free and falling to his knees, gripping the elbow. "Why are you doing this?"

 

"I'm trying to get us out of here!" "You don't have to hurt me in the process!"

"...What do you want to say? I'm sorry? You're the one who wants to drown in the river." Max hefted the Admiral. "Let's go!"

Thrawn took a deep breath and pushed his elbow back into a place.

Max carried him deeper and deeper into the forest, boots sometimes unsure of themselves as they navigated the floor.

Suddenly he was dropped against a tree, and Max disappeared up it after the fruit he had spotted.

Two of the fruits dropped into his lap and he just stared at them.

Max climbed down. "Eat."

"I don't want it."

"I don't care if you don't want it. Who knows when we'll be able to eat again so eat."

Thrawn shook his head, eyes downcast. Max sighed and picked up one of the fruits. "Eat it, Thrawn."  
"I don't want it."  
Max wasted no further words, he put the Admiral into a headlock and forced his mouth open.

He force fed the Chiss until the fruit was gone, leaving only the stem and pit. When he let go Thrawn scuttled away from him.

The Chiss began making odd noises in his throat and he growled. "If you throw it up, I'm going to do it again." He warned.

Thrawn tucked his head down against his knees. What was wrong with Max? The sounds he was making weren't attempts to throw up but sounds of distress. Why was his love acting like this? Why was he treating him like this?

He pulled himself in on himself. He could feel it in the air. He wasn't himself, but now that he was crying, he couldn't stop.

The tears came and fell like rain. Why was this happening? "Get up. Don't make me carry you again."

Thrawn pulled himself up against a tree. It had been three days since they had seen the Chimeara. What was wrong with him? He didn't want to move another step.

Max was becoming more and more agressive, and today everything broke. *slap!*

Thrawn fell to one knee, head bowed with the force of the blow and refused to move any farther. What was the point?

"Get. Up. Now."

Thrawn shook his head. He liked the ground better.

Max kicked him. Even as his breath left him it hurt more knowing it was the man he loved doing this than the actual blow.

Thrawn didn't bother to glare at him. Maybe Max was right. Maybe he deserved this.

"Fine. Stay here and die then."

Thrawn closed his eyes and accepted it.  
They woke up suddenly, lying in their berth.

Thrawn let out an embarrassing squeak as Max grabbed him and practically smothered him with kisses and nuzzles and the words, 'I love you' over and over.

Thrawn embraced him in return. "I love you too, Max..." He patted his back. "It's all right."

"I'd never-" "I know. I know."


	25. Mothers- Palaptine and Thrawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn comes home from school with some questions for his father.

Senator Jarek Palpatine looked up as his son, Thrawn, created through science, scampered in from school. The little Chiss was still a little on the small side, but the Senator had a feeling he'd grow more than expected.

"Did you have a good day, Thrawn?"

"Yes. Father."

"Hmm?"

Innocent red eyes looked curiously up at him. "What's a mother?"

Palpatine's eyebrows jumped. "A mother is... Well, it's... Hmm. It's hard to explain. A Mother is like a Father, but a woman."

"Oh. My teacher was reading a book today about mothers, and all the others kids starting talking about theirs, but I didn't say anything. ... Why don't I have a mother? " 

"Well, it's simple really. In a way, you could say I'm both your mother and Father. You see, Thrawn, normally it requires both a mother and father to create a child, but I made you in a special way."

"My tank."

"That's right, dear. So it was just me."

Thrawn nestled into him for a moment, nuzzling his father affectionately. Palpatine chuckled and hugged him.

"Any other questions, my darling?" 

"What can I tell the other kids if they ask?" 

"Hmm... tell them... you have a father who does enough for himself and a mother."

"Okay."

Palpatine kissed his head.

"Father."

"Yes, Thrawn?"

"Are mothers nice?" 

"Some are. Some aren't. In the end, Mothers are just people, Thrawn."

"Oh, okay. I love you, Father." 

"I love you too, Thrawn."


	26. The Dark World Part Two - Thrawn, Palpatine

Palpatine and his son were walking through a forest filled with mist and darkness. Eerie sounds filled his ears and Thrawn was shivering.

The Emperor felt every ache of his age, but as they continued Thrawn seemed to gain confidence. At first it was reassuring as he felt like his own power and confidencent were dwindling.

Then he began to feel a twist of poisonous jealousy for his son's youth and vitality, even as Thrawn began to arrogantly stride ahead, his Father falling behind.

"Thrawn? Thrawn, slow down!" he called even as he cursed that energy and strength were wasted on the young. The Prince sneered but stopped. "Do keep up, Father."

"It isn't like you to leave me behind." The Emperor snapped. "Or to stride so boldly."

"Well pardon me, but I hear a river up ahead, which means water, which we have not had for time." "Mind your tone with me, Thrawn, I am still your father."

"Apologies, Father." Thrawn's voice became acid.

His mind blanked in a single moment of rage, and he slapped his son across the face.

Thrawn reeled for a moment, then grabbed him by the front of his robes and threw him into a tree.

"Damn you, Father!"

"What is happening to you, Thrawn!?"

His expression broke for a moment to rage to a frightened child. "I don't know."

Palpatine put a hand on his head. "We have to get out of here. Come, Thrawn, you said you heard a river? Let's go to it."

He walked on past his son. "Are you coming.... Thrawn?" He turned around but his son was gone. "Thrawn?" He jerked awake from a heavy blow, which turned out to be Thrawn scrambling into him in his bed, whimpering and clutching at him.

"Thrawn?" He wrapped his arms around his son. "Thrawn are you all right? Are you here?"

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorrry. I would never.... I'm sorry."

"Shh... Shh... It's all right. I'm sorry. Shh..."

He buried his face in his father's chest, shaking,

Palpatine kissed his head and guided him gently down to the mattress.

"It's over now, my darling. It was just a bad dream. Come now, settle down with me."

Thrawn curled into his side, burying himself in the covers. "...I love you."

"I love you, too, always."


	27. Bombshells- Thrawn/Armitage, Palpatine

Imperial Prince Thrawn Palpatine sighed as he pulled into the palace hangar bay. His father, Emperor Jarek Palatine, was waiting to greet him and his guest, a young and newly promoted General Armitage Hux from Arkanis.

"Hey, it'll fine," Hux said.

"... I know."

They exited the shuttle, and the Emperor swept forward to greet his son.

"Welcome home, my darling."

He hugged the old man. "It's good to be home, Father."

The Emperor turned and smiled warmly."General Hux, welcome. It's good to see my son branching out and making friends."

Thrawn swallowed. "Father, there's... something I need to tell you."

"Of course. Come in, come in." The old man smiled, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

They followed him into the palace and out to the private gardens. "Now, what is it, my darling?"

"I...Armitage..." Thrawn took a deep breath. "Father,... Armitage is... my boyfriend."

"Oh?" The old man took it without breaking a sweat. "Well, excellent, my dear. He's very handsome."

They smiled, but their happiness faded back into nervousness.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Well there is one more thing. Um... you might want to sit down."

"Thrawn."

"Please, Father, for me."

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"I... I'm pregnant."

Palpatine smiled happily. "Of course. That's why you've been masking yourself."

Thrawn nodded. "I wanted to be able to tell you instead of you sensing it. I... I know we should have waited-"

"Nonsense, my dear. You're young and have your lives ahead of you. Now, if there are no further bombshells, let's go take tea with your sister, who will likely be flabbered by all of this at once."

"I don't think so. Mitty?"

"I think you covered it, love."

"Oh, good. By the way, I am considering changing my will and leaving the Empire to Carnelian." The Emperor gracefully stood up.

"... What?!"

The Emperor chuckled. "Of course not, Thrawn, but since you had so many bombshells, I wanted to contribute one too."

"Father! It was TWO and they were at least truthful!"

"I did consider giving the Empire to your sister, Thrawn. But only once."

"... Why? My whole life you prepared me for it. Why would you consider...?"

"Because I had a strong fever and she was here to sit with me when you weren't, that is all. But really, she's not suitable for the position."

"I wasn't here because you sent me off to help in the fighting."

"I know... but my fevered mind didn't."

Thrawn sighed and snuggled up to his father, nuzzling him.

"I do love you, my boy." Palpatine kissed his cheek.

"Love you, too. So... how soon can we whip up a wedding?"

"Quite, I should think, and your sister will be very happy to see you both."

"Lets get started."

Palpatine chuckled, and the trio headed to find Carnelian.


	28. Lost and Found- Starscream, Cas

Starscream streaked through the air over Iacon, in a desperate and possibly vain search for his lost son, Casarasi. He found an old photo in saved records of an dockworker name Orion Pax, and memories of his life as Pax's mate, Nightwish, had come flooding back to him. Orion had died in an attack on the docks before the start of the war, and in his grief he had begged Megatron to seal away his memories. In the process, however, he had also forgotten his young sparkling. Now he was searching without even knowing if his baby was alive. Yet something tugged at his Spark, urged him search so he did.

He searched all over Iacon, looking for anything even resembling a young Seeker. He swooped low, and a sapphire blue Triple Changer suddenly caught his optic. Something about him triggered a core memory and he swooped down.

"Cas!"

The mech looked up drunkenly.

"How you know me?" he slurred, very drunk, and to Starscream's horror, Carrying.

"I'm your Carrier. I'm Starscream."

He knelt beside him.

"Starscream? Right an' Ima Prime."

"Well, Casimus Prime, let's get you out of the gutter."

He began to pull his son to his pedes.

"Geoffa me!"

He swung at Starscream, missing horribly.

Starscream gripped his wrist. "You're drunk and confused. Let's get you inside."

"Leggo! Stop! I'm Carryin'!" he howled, trying to break his Carrier's.

"I know exactly what you are, so you shouldn't be here drinking engex. Let's go."

He carried his protesting son back towards base, and Cas passed out halfway there. He cleaned Cas up and washed his faceplates.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't remember."

The Triple woke in the early hours of the morning and retched.

Starscream was at his side in an instant, helping him. "Do you feel better?"

"Where am I?"

"In my quarters. I took you home."

He turned and scooted away. "Who are you? Oh, Primus, tell me we didn't-"

"I am your Carrier!"

"My Carrier? My Carrier and Creator left and never came back when I was a sparkling."

"Your Creator died and your Carrier was so traumatized, he begged a mnemosurgeon to make him forget."

"Nice of him to think of his sparkling," Cas spat. Starscream flinched. His son had grown bitter, not that he could blame him.

"At the time he couldn't, and afterwards, he didn't know to. Then he stumbled over a picture and harried off to Iacon to find you."

"If you're my Carrier... why say 'he'?"

"Because I'm a Carrier Mech, like all Seekers do."

"... I meant why not say 'I'?" he deadpanned.

"Because I don't know. I've been searching for you for weeks: All the gloss has gone from my plating and I'm exhausted. I don't blame you for bitterness, but I am tired."

Cas opened his mouth to say something then grunted softly as his sparkling kicked inside him.

"Who was the Creator?" Starscream questioned.

"... I don't know. Could be a number of mechs."

"...I see. There was a time, I could have said the same thing."

"... Yeah well we all don't get a fairy tale mech sweeping us off our pedes."

"Orion was no one's fairytale. He was a dockworker: Rough, coarse, but kind and generous."

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me."

"All right. I did have it a little better." Starscream sighed. "Energon?"

"Sure..."

Starscream brought him a cube and then took Cas's servos. "...I do love you. I can't stand thinking of what you've been through."

The little Triple shook then collapsed against him. "Carrier."

He hugged him. "I'm here now, baby. I won't let you go back to that life. I swear."

"It was hell after you left."

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't want to."

"I just... I don't know what to do anymore. I never really did beyond survive."

"You can rest here as long as you like, and then we'll talk."

"... There are some in your camp I've probably... encountered before. Both sides have... had their way with me... willing or not."

"Well, you can be sure I will be dealing with anyone who hurt you." Starscream held up his servos to the light, looking at the claw sheaths. "...Rather permanently."


	29. Birth 2- Thrawn, Palpatine, OC

Emperor Palpatine arrived at the construction site for the Slender Hyaline: His son's flagship.

It would outdo even the mighty Executor in size, power, and, of course, defense. After his tour and report of how it was all going pain suddenly tore across his bond with Thrawn.

The Emperor jerked around.

"Take me to my son." He ordered Captain Renault at his side.

Thrawn had insisted on remaining on station, despite his pregnancy with a child he had a created and then implanted in his womb.

"At once, Your Majesty."

He followed the Captain through the station to the medbay where Thrawn was in the throes of labor, crying out as another contraction ripped through him.

"Thrawn, you must relax!" Palpatine went to him at once.

He looked up, gasping as the contraction ended. "Father?"

"Lie back and relax. Let your body roll with them, Thrawn."

"I'm trying. It hurts so much."

The nurse smiled.

"It's understandable, Sire. Labor is painful," she said knowingly.

He wrapped his arms around his son, allowing the Chiss to press against his chest, and stroked his son's dark hair.

Captain Renault bowed out, her scarlet robe trailing after, and went out to guard the door.

"Six centimeters, Your Highness. You're doing so good," the nurse praised.

Thrawn whimpered softly, burying his face in his father's chest.

"Not long now, Thrawn. Not long."

Thrawn clutched his father, debating about asking for medication. He desperately wanted relief, but he didn't want to seem... weak. Pain was supposed to make him stronger, right?

"Nurse, I want some anasthesia available should Thrawn need it," The Emperor ordered her.

"We have an epidural ready for him, Sire, if he wants it."

He wailed into the old man's chest and struggled to pant through his contraction, his grip on the Emperor's robe tightening to the point Palpatine thought he heard the fabric creak.

"Thrawn, do you want some pain medication?"

He didn't answer. Palpatine kissed his son's head. "I won't think any less of you, my darling. Be honest. Do you want it?"

"... Yes."

"Do it." He nodded to the nurse.

She nodded, and Thrawn soon relaxed against his father as the medication took effect.

"Better, dear?"

He nodded, and a chair was brought over for Palpatine. He sat down and stroked his son's hair.

Thrawn sighed and kept himself upright, working through the contractions. At last he was ready to push. Palpatine rose and came to his side again, putting an arm around him, but Thrawn refused to hold his hand, fearing he would hurt his father.

With a moan, Thrawn set in to work, pushing her out. He strained and panted, letting out a scream she finally began to emerge and he felt the ring of fire.

"Father!" He cried out, not knowing what he was asking for.

He was shifted forward slightly, and Palpatine took his hand.

"I'm here, Thrawn. You're doing so good, my darling.”

 He used the leverage to curl forward and push a little harder, shrieking as her head came out before his own head fell back against his father's shoulder.

"I can see her, Thrawn. Another few pushes and she'll be here."

He tiredly glared at the Emperor. "Excuse you! Stop looking there!"

"Sorry, son. She's beautiful. Rest and give us another."

Thrawn wailed as he pushed the shoulders out, one after another, and at last the baby slid free. He slumped back against his father, exhausted.

Palpatine cut the cord and slid her into his arms. Thrawn smiled tiredly.

"Hello, my little Bellona."

"She's lovely, Thrawn."

He kissed his son's head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Father,... for being here."

"Of course, Thrawn. Always."


	30. Thrawn/Luke Skywalker, Palpatine - Towards Peace

Emperor Palpatine had not Force Run in years, but after a panicked flight to small, rural planet mostly untouched by the war, he was doing just that. His son was here and in pain, a lot of pain.

He found his son in the middle of a ruin, alone, with his hands clasped over his abdomen, panting and straining. "...Father."

"Thrawn!" He flew to his son's side. "Thrawn, what's the matter? What's happened to you, my darling?"

"...I've done something you won't be proud of, Father." His proud, courageous son panted, water collecting in the corners of his brilliant red eyes. "...I'm in labor, Father..."

"You're... what?!" 

Thrawn let the illusion and shield drop. His stomach was swollen, and the life and mind of the babe rushed across the Emperor's senses. "I'm sorry, Father. Ahh!"

Palpatine gathered him close, holding him. He could sense that Thrawn was injured - badly. His aura was ragged and flickering. "What's happened? Who did this to you?"

"I told you I had earned the trust of a Rebel. I... I told him the truth." 

"Who, Thrawn?!" 

"... Luke Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker did this to you?! I'll shred him to pieces, then burn everything he ever loved." The Emperor hissed. "Why... Why did you have relations with... Him?"

Thrawn looked directly into his eyes, and Palpatine saw only a serene calm. "Because I fell in love with him."

The Emperor melted slightly. "...And he's attacking you. I can feel it, Thrawn. Show me how to save you."

"...No." Thrawn quietly replied as his body was rocked by another contraction.

He began trying to get his pants off. "Save my baby, Father. Please. Please, do whatever it takes, but save my baby."

"I will, but... I can save you! Let me save you!" Palpatine helped him get the garments off.

"No, Father." Thrawn panted. "This is my choice: My life for hers... and yours."

"Mine? What do you mean-" Thrawn spread his legs and began to push, fully dilated.

"I had a vision." Thrawn panted, pushing in time with his contractions.

"Tell me." He clawed his father's sleeves, shrieking as the baby's head began to emerge.

"...She's Peace, Father. Pax. Name her that, Father. Pax." Thrawn wailed into the night. "...And she'll end the war between light and dark... permanently, if, and only if, I die now."

"Thrawn,.... please no. My son..." Thrawn reached down, lightly stroking his baby's head and cupped her as he strained. He screamed a final time, and lifted his daughter weakly. "Let her... make... peace...."

Palpatine grimaced, caught between his son's wishes and a need for death to follow death. Tears began to stream down his face as Thrawn weakly twisted and reached for a torn tunic that had fallen beside him. He wrapped Pax in the pale linen.

He kissed her forehead and handed to her to his face as his strength failed him. "Father..." "I'm here," he choked. Thrawn smiled even as a tear slid down his face and the light and life faded from his eyes..

On a rebel cargo ship, a young Jedi stewed in anger and hatred, stewing in the Dark.

A familiar presence touched his mind, pushing through the dark. It was weak though. Weaker than it should be, and worried replaced his anger. For all his hurt he still loved Thrawn. *Good-bye, Luke.*

"...Thrawn?" Luke sat up, pressing out for him. "Are you there?"

But the Prince, his love, was gone, yet... something remained, and when he touched it a new bond snapped into place where he could fell the young, innocent mind of a baby. He knew then... Thrawn had given birth to a child, their child, and he had just killed him, even without being aware that he was hurting the Chiss.

"No..." Luke curled himself into a ball. "No, Thrawn, I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it..." But it was too late.

Three days later Palpatine entered the palace dungeons to find the surrendered Luke. The Jedi looked as broken down as he did.

The Emperor was a pillar of shielded darkness, hatred, and rage. This man... this murderer... had killed his son.

"I understand if you plan to kill me. I... I killed him. I just... want you to know... I didn't mean to. I had no idea I could even do that. I was hurt, but... I still love him. I... I have no right to ask this but... the baby... could I... see them? Just once?"

Palpatine's seething rage didn't entirely leave... But he trusted his son. His dear, dead son. And brought Pax out of the shadows of his robe. "...Her name is Pax."

Luke choked on a sob, and tears began to run down his face. "She's beautiful. I... I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Thrawn... I'm sorry," he wept.

"He forgave you." Palpatine spoke, holding himself aloof from the broken Jedi.

"... I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't."

Luke curled into him and wept. Palpatine left him alone.

It would be a long road towards Pax.


	31. Thrawn/Luke Skywalker - Academy Dreams

Luke Skywalker counted himself lucky to be off the moisture farm he had spent most of his life stuck on. He had exchanged the extremes of Tattooine for the controlled conditions of an Academy, the ravages of desert life for drills and hand-to-hand combat training.

It wasn't easy, but he was used to hard work and long hours of said hard work. The only thing that didn't make sense were his dreams. He now frequently dreamed of an alien man and himself, and there was no way he could say their relationship in the dreams was anything but romantic.

He was more than a full head shorter than his blue, dreamtime lover. He didn't even recognize the species, but the blue-black hair, red eyes, and pale blue skin mesmerized him.

He had no idea what the dreams meant, but they were becoming more frequent and showing more points in a relationship. Lately he was even dreaming that he was pregnant. A hermaphrodite, rare but not unheard of in humans, Luke was s little flustered over these dreams but found he didn't really... mind them.

They didn't end until the Observer - as he became known to the cadets - arrived at the Academy and began watching them enigmatically from the shadows.

The Observer was a tall humanoid male in a Grand Admiral's uniform a cloak to hide his face. Luke felt a spark of... something when the Observer watched him.

Maybe it was this "destiny" thing people were talking about, but soon he saw the Observer everywhere. It was like an exceedingly obvious and creepy stalker.

Finally he was headed for his dorm and turned, finding the Observer in the hall. "Why do you follow me around?"

"...You fascinate me." His voice was soft and smooth, cultured.

 

Luke swore sparks ran up his spine at that voice. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Thrawn." The hooded figure began to approach, slowly, white gloved hands raising to his hood.

Luke took a small step back automatically then held his ground. The hood slid back, and he gasped when the blue face, red eyes, and blue-black hair was revealed. "It's you," he said before he could stop himself.

Thrawn inclined his head. "And it's you. Have you had the dreams as well?"

Luke nodded. "I... I just thought they were... just dreams. I never thought..."

"That I actually existed?" Thrawn questioned, continuing to approach until he was right in front of him.

"Y-Yes." He shivered at the powerful aura Thrawn gave off. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

Thrawn bent, licking his lips. "...I won't force you."

Something just screamed in him to accept this man, that this was right, so Luke stood on his toes, not quite closing the distance, and closed his eyes trustingly.

Thrawn's lips were soft, warm, and plush against his. He tasted royal and felt warmer than a human did.

Luke's own lips were just as soft and full, though he had a split bottom lip from combat training.

Thrawn's hands went to his back, pulling him in. "...Your quarters are private."

"The door to the left," he said. The alien turned, opened the door, and guided them in, locking it behind them.

He pressed Luke against the berth that dominated the small room.

His blue eyes were blown already, but he pressed a hand to Thrawn's chest. "Slowly, please. I've never..."

"I know." Thrawn's eyes were on his, hungry. "Don't worry, Luke. I intend to savor you."


	32. Sharks- Thrawn/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes Thrawn cage diving. It doesn't go totally as planned.

Grand Admiral Thrawn enjoyed the rush of wind and spray of salt water as the boat sped across the ocean. His lover, General Max Veers, grinned at him.

"Ready for your first cage dive?"

He was recently scuba certified, and Max insisted on a cage dive to see sharks, specifically Great Whites.

"You're going to love this. These sharks remind me of you."

"Is that an insult or a compliment, Max?"

"They're so powerful and wild." Max explained, suiting up.

Thrawn suited up and stole a kiss.

"Well I'd say you've tamed me, love."

"Or you've tamed me."

He pulled Thrawn close.

"I guess we've tamed each other."

The Chiss purred and nuzzled him.

"I guess we have."

The crew began put out bait and bloody chum as the divers suited up.

"Whooo! Fourteen footer coming in!"

Thrawn and Max looked. The shark was huge, torpedo shaped, and raised it's huge head up as it went for the bait, and it's iconic and fearsome jaws and teeth were in full view of the Admiral and General.

Thrawn squeaked and began climbing Max.

"Whoa! Thrawn? Baby, I'm not a-omf!-tree. That's was my spleen," Max wheezed.

"It's terrifying!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, it's okay, love. Come on, you know I wouldn't put you in danger. Come on, it's fine. The cages are made of the same material at our ships."

"It's scary and I'm not doing it!"

Thrawn now resembled a terrified cat clinging to its master as he clung to Max, half up the general's body.

"Thrawn, come on. They're just sharks. They don't attack humans, or Chiss."

"Says you! What about the recorded attacks?! No way, Max! We're going home!"

"Thrawn, people record those attacks because they make news! You're way more likely to die aboard a starship or in a house fire than from a shark attack."

He shook his head. "No. No. No. No. No."

"All right, all right. You can stay on the boat."

"What?! You're not going in there!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said!"

"Thrawn, I'll be fine."

"No!"

"Yes! We paid a lot of money for this charter and I happen to absolutely love cage diving."

"I'm not letting go." "Then you're getting in with me."

Thrawn squalled like a cat as Max made for the cage. He pulled at Max's shoulders, whimpering, hoping his mate would stop. Max pushed him off.

"Thrawn, you're being ridiculous."

He grabbed the man about the waist.

"All right, you know what?"

He scooped the Chiss up and jumped down into the cage.

"Look, we're in, and you're alive."

The cage closed and lowered the rest of the way into the water. Thrawn was still whimpering.

"Come on, deep, even breaths, baby. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Thrawn pressed close to Max as the sharks came closer, curious. They bumped the cage, and a few mouthed it but never outright attacked.

"There, see? They're just curious."

Thrawn slowly relaxed, floating a little more sedately.

A huge female came cruising. "Look, honey, she's gotta be 18 feet at least.... and she's pregnant."

"How can you tell?" Thrawn drifted close.

"See how round she is compared to the others?"

"Oh, I do."

The female circled them slowly, looking at the curiously but nothing more.

"Wow. She's... amazing."

Max smiled.

"See? I told you."

Thrawn smiled back as they were lifted back onto the boat.

"Max."

"Hmm?"

"You can tell when a shark is pregnant... but not your own mate?"

"Oh, Force, really?!" Max turned to Thrawn.

The Chiss smiled and nodded. "Two months according to the doctor."

Max hugged Thrawn close.

"That's amazing."

He purred and tucked his head into Max's neck.

"I've been trying to find a good way to tell you. That's not what I planned but... it felt right. Are you happy, love?"

"Of course. I'm cage diving with my pregnant mate. I'm in Heaven."

He kissed the Chiss.

"Force I love you, Thrawn. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, Max."

He nuzzled the Admiral.

"How long before the baby comes?"

"Another ten months, darling, and there's a good chance it will be more than one. We're known for multiples."

"I can't wait. I am going to spoil you rotten, baby."

Thrawn purred and snuggled in. "I love you, Max."

"I love you,” he said as he kissed him again.


	33. Home Surprises- Piett/Needa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year away Needa returns to the fleet and to his lover for some surprises.

Captain Lorth Needa of the Avenger hurried through the corridors of the Executor. He had been away for almost a year, seeing to trouble in another part of the galaxy and had no contact during that time with his lover, the now Admiral Firmus Piett. He reached the door to his quarters and knocked. "Enter." He stepped in and nearly fell over. Firmus was sitting on the sofa of his nicer and larger Admiral's quarters... heavily pregnant.

"Firmus?" Lorth's jaw dropped.

He turned and his brown eyes widened.

"Lorth?"

He tried to get up and made a few failed attempts at doing so until he summoned the Force to lever himself up and waddled, rather cutely Lorth dimly thought, to the slightly taller man and hugged him.

Lorth hugged him back on instinct.

"What... when did this happen?"

"I found out not long after you left. It happened the night before you left apparently."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't allowed contact, remember? Or I would have."

"I... Well... When is it coming?"

"I'm due in a week, but it could be any day. Are you... happy, Lorth? I know it's a shock..."

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm happy."

Firmus kissed him.

"I missed you so much, Lorth."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"You're here now. Maybe now my brother will stop hovering."

Lorth sat down on the couch with him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Um... both," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Two?!" Lorth's eyes widened.

Firmus nodded, nestling close.

"Yes. I... I don't have a boy name yet, though, I couldn't decide."

"What did you pick for the girl?"

"Amani, it means 'wishes'."

"What about Addae? I've always liked the way it sounds."

He smiled.

"All right. Addae it is."

Lorth kissed his head.

"Well I guess that leaves me with just one question."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

He gasped and stared at him.

"Lorth, I... yes. Yes!"

Lorth wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He rubbed Firmus' swollen stomach gently. Firmus groaned suddenly.

"Lorth?"

"Fir, are you-"

A wetness came over his legs, and Firmus looked apologetic.

"Um... don't be mad, love, but... I think my water just broke on your lap."

"I'm not mad." Lorth assured him. "But I think we should call the medbay."

Firmus labored for hours with their babies, and Lorth stayed by his side, when Vader coming later. The Sith's armor and strength came in handy helping Firmus change positions to cope with contraction or the fact that Firmus could squeeze him as hard as possible and the elder of the brothers wasn't phased, unlike Lorth who had swore his spine creaked.

At last, the first child crowned and her head emerged. By now Firmus was screaming but fighting hard to deliver his children.

"She's almost here, Firmus."

Lorth caught her as Firmus strained and she slid into his arms.

"She's here! Firmus, you did it."

The cord was cut, and he lay Amani on Firmus chest.

"Addae is coming too." Firmus groaned. "Hi, baby."

Their son came a bit faster but no less painful with Vader being bullied by his younger brother to catch his emerging nephew as Lorth held his hand, or rather since Firmus refused to release Lorth this time.

Addae insisted on coming into the world with his fist pressed against the side of his head. This of course only increased Firmus' pain, but he was no less in love with his son than his daughter.

Lorth stroked a newly dressed little back as they lay against their mother.

"Hello, babies," he whispered.

He was in awe and kissed Firmus gently.

"I am so proud of you, babe. You did so good."

"Thank you. It was... amazing." Firmus kissed him back. "Look at them, Lorth. They're perfect."

"They are. Just like their mother."

"Lorth..."

"Shh." He kissed Firmus's forehead. "You should rest. I'll take care of you."

"I should feed them first."

"Okay." Lorth helped Firmus put them to breast. "You are amazing."

"You helped make them."

"I did, but you did all the work."

"Okay, okay. Thank you. I'm so glad you didn't miss this."

"So am I."

Lorth smiled at his family. It was good to be home.


	34. Country Princess- Cas/Veers, Palpatine

Emperor Jarek Palpatine was speaking some old friends and a few of Court Members at the Empire Day Ball. His daughter, Imperial Crown Princess Cassandra Palpatine was out there somewhere when the music suddenly stopped.   
"Hmm, the player must have stopped."   
He was about to gesture of the live orchestra when suddenly music burst to life with   
"Cadillac, blackjack, get down, turn around, boot scoot boogie!" and the country song blared out.  
"Oh, no." Palpatine muttered.  
Cas came running out, and to his surprise, General Veers met her, and the two began a country swing, joined by others as the shock wore off, though many were still in shock and gawking at their princess's behavior.  
Thrawn looked over at Lorth Needa and both shrugged.  
"Your Majesty, what... is the meaning of this?" asked Lord Cam.  
Max pulled Cas close as the song change to Luke Bryan's 'Country Girl'.   
"My daughter's love of... country music."   
What happened next even Palpatine wasn't expecting as she kissed the General.  
"And apparently General Veers."  
Max spun her around, and she danced up to her father's throne, grabbed his hands, and pulled him up and right down to where others had started a line dance.   
"Oh, come on, Daddy. Have a little wild fun," she laughed, her eyes sparkling.  
Palpatine sighed and smiled helplessly. Then, he joined in. The Court was in absolute shock as it finally came to an end, and Palpatine cupped Cas's face.   
"So is this how you planned to tell me you have already chosen someone?"  
"Maybe. I also thought it would be more fun."  
He sighed and smiled.  
"Yes that sounds like you."   
He kissed her forehead.   
"General Veers."   
"Yes, sire?"   
He pinned the taller man with a glare.   
"You had best not hurt my girl, or Lord Vader would be a mercy compared to what I will do to you."  
"Understood, Sire."  
"Good. That out of the way... I look forward to seeing you around the palace more... so long as it not in my child's bedroom."   
Their faces were bright red.   
"Daddy!


	35. Prego Mishap- Cas, Thrawn, Veers

Grand Admiral Thrawn, who was now technically Emperor as well, sat talking with his closest friend, General Maximilian Veers. His adopted son, Cas, a dual-gender, was out shopping.   
"He's been acting strange lately, Max. Secretive."   
"He's 17, what do you expect?"  
"Yes, but I worry."  
His comm pinged and he grabbed it. Max smiled. Even after 12 years Thrawn was still very protective of Cas.   
*Hey, Dad, I'm getting pregnant.*  
*WHAT?*  
*... What? Why are you freaking out?*  
*You're too young for this, Cas! I want you to think about what you're doing!*  
*Huh?*   
*Being pregnant!*   
*Oh! No! Prego! Pasta sauce, Dad.*  
*Oh my Force... Thank God. Sorry, baby, but that was a wicked typo.*  
*Yeah, sorry, Dad. I'll be home soon.*   
*All right.*   
"That looked like an emotional roller coast," Max commented.  
"Typo sent my heart skipping." Thrawn explained.  
He showed Max, who laughed.   
"Yeah I can see how it would have. Your move."   
"Oh right."   
They went back to chess until Thrawn's comm pinged again.   
*Dad, can you pick me up? Cam ditched me.*  
*Sure, baby, where are you?*  
*Outside Vendetta's shop picking up that dress I ordered.*  
*All right. I'll be there.*  
"Gotta go, Max. Cam apparently left Cas alone."   
"Chivalry is dead," his friend deadpanned.  
"It's been murdered," Thrawn agreed.  
"Go and get him."   
Cas was waiting outside when Thrawn pulled up, and, to his horror, was crying.  
"Cas?" Thrawn ran to him. "Are you okay, baby?"  
"Daddy,... I think... I think I might actually be pregnant."   
"What?!"   
"Cam did it on purpose."  
"WHAT?!"  
He showed his father the texts.   
*Cam, why did you ditch me?*   
*I don't need to be bogged down by a baby.*   
*What?*   
*I poked a hole in the condom last weekend. You'll be fine, but don't come trying to get anything from me.*  
"WHAT?! That scumbag! I am going to rip off his-!"  
Cas leaned against him, and Thrawn cut himself off to hug his son.  
"Baby, it's going to be okay. You might not be pregnant, and he's a jerk. But even if you are... I'll still love you."  
"I'm scared."   
"I know. Come on, lets go home."  
Thrawn kept one arm around Cas as he drove home.  
Max was waiting for them in the hangar.   
"How was- kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears and immediately hugging his godson.  
"Cam dumped me... and might have gotten me pregnant... on purpose."  
"... That punk is beyond dead."   
"Get in line, Max."  
"I'll be right behind you."  
A few weeks later Thrawn woke in the morning to find Cas had at some point come into his bed like when he was a child.   
"Cas?"   
He opened his eyes and buried his face in his father's chest.   
"Honey?"   
"... I'm pregnant, Daddy."  
Thrawn rubbed his back. "Shh... It's going to be okay."  
"What am I going to do?"  
"You're going to be fine. We'll discuss options, if you really are pregnant."  
"I took a test after throwing up, Dad. It was positive."  
"Then we'll discuss options. There's fetal adoption, of course, or... you could keep it. Cas, it's your child, and I will always love you. This is your choice."  
"I... I need to think." Thrawn kissed his head. "Take your time, and remember you can take college classes online, too, if you're worried about that."  
Cas nodded and leaned on his chest. "...Thanks, dad."  
"You're welcome."   
Ultimately Cas chose to keep the baby, and months later Thrawn was running through the palace, having come from a military meeting in orbit, and into the medwing. He skidded to a stop at the door and stared. He son was in a bed, looking exhausted but happy, cradling a little bundle in his arms.  
Thrawn walked to his side, reverent. "How did it go?"  
Cas gave a weary smiled.   
"It was hard and painful... but worth it."   
He angled the baby so Thrawn could see the little face and wisps of brown hair.   
"Dad, meet your grandson, Shay."  
"He's beautiful."   
Thrawn leaned on the bed gently, stroking the child's small tuft of hair. He kissed Cas's head.   
"I'm proud of you," he said, pulling up a chair.   
"Thanks. Want to hold him?"  
"I do." Thrawn accepted the tiny bundle.  
The baby opened baby blue eyes, and Thrawn wondered if they would stay blue or turn brown like Cam's.   
"Hello, little gift."  
The baby made a soft noise and closed his eyes again to rest. Thrawn held his grandson against his chest and kissed his head.   
"Sleep, treasure."  
Cas smiled, and the Emperor kissed his head again as well.   
"You rest, too, baby. You need it."  
Cas nodded. "Thank you, Dad... I love you."  
"I love you too."   
Thrawn kept watch over his son and grandson as they rested.


	36. Near Loss- Medic/Sniper

Medic worried his bottom lip. Pregnant. He was pregnant... with Sniper's child. His partner had gone ahead to prep for the fight. He strapped on the medigun. They had been together for a year today, so Medic thought today would be a good day to tell him. He hadn't been counting on an engagement right away leaving him no time to tell Mundy the news.

He rushed out behind Heavy, the man an effective shield, and his friend. At first, he didn't notice the pain in his abdomen until an explosion sent him flying and rolling under a covered ditch. The pain seemed to explode, and he felt some wetness like his period.

"Nein," he whispered.

Meanwhile Sniper was scrambling down. Ludwig had been off-kilter recently, which sparked him to be more protective of his German lover.

Heavy knelt over him, and laid down covering fire.

"Is doktor okay?!"

He crawled down beside his lover to find him in tears, clutching his abdomen, which he noticed had been growing some his doctor gaining weight.

"Hey, love, what's wrong? Were you shot? It's just a RESPAWN, love. you'll be fine.

"Mundy,... I... Gott nein."

"Ludwig, what's wrong?" The Medic clung to him and sobbed out two words that made everything seem to freeze, "I'm miscarrying."

"What?"

"I'm... I... I vas pregnant, Mundy, und now... oh Gott... I'm losing it."

"Is there anything we can do? Anything?"

"I don't know."

Outside Heavy informed Scout, then the BLU Medic's voice was heard.

"Mind if I come in?"

The fighting had stopped. Heavy had heard, and Scout spread the word like a wildfire.

Sniper had a sudden, desperate idea. He lifted his secondary pistol and fired.

There were cries outside of shock and demands to know if he was insane, but he answered none as he ran full pelt for the RESPAWN room. Medic came through fifteen minutes later, gasping in pain and clean of any blood.

"Luddy! Love, I'm here. Are you-"

"I do not know." Ludwig replied.

The BLU was led over by Heavy. "Talk me through it. What you feel, where, how intense, everything."

"I feel... Almost normal," Ludwig touched his belly, "It feels calm."

"Good. I know we're enemies, but you need a medic now. I want to do a check-up on you and make sure everything is going as it should."

The BLU Medic was a female Swiss doctor, and Sniper kissed his lover's head. Ludwig would be in good hands. She wouldn't risk harming a baby, he knew that much.

Dr. Ziegler came out smiling after her examination.

"He vill be just fine."

"Thank ye. Really."

"You're velcome. He's asking for you."

Mundy nodded and hurried in as Ziegler returned to BLU Base.

"Ludwig? Love?"

Medic was lay in his bed now, the door to the bedroom open.

"Here, Mein Liebeling."

Sniper rushed to him and knelt beside the bed.

"Luddy... It's wonderful."

He smiled and pulled at the Australian until he obediently climbed into the bed and sat beside him.

"I zhought today vould be zhe best day to tell you. Vone year to zhe day since ve became... more. I am 12 und a half veeks, according to Dr. Zeigler."

"Three months. That's a while yet to go then. TIme to plan."

Ludwig gripped his hand tightly.

"Mundy,... vhat...  vhat if zhis happens again? Vhat if-"

"We've figured it out, Luddy. The RESPAWN takes care of the kid too. It'll be okay."

He kissed the German's head.

"Can I see?"

Medic chuckled but opened his shirt. His stomach had a soft bump to it, something Mundy now kicked himself for believing to be extra weight.

"Do you think it's a Sheila or a Johnny?"

"Vhat do you vant?"

"I like both. Either one can hold a rifle."

"Or a scaple.... but..."

"Wot?"

"... Zhey should be better zhan us. Ve... ve are not good people, mein alder."

"No, we ain't. But this ain't a good world either."

"Nein,... but it can be better... for our kinder."

Sniper seemed to think about that.

"We'd better make it that way then. Someday. For now, you're tired. You need some rest."

"Stay, mein alder?"

"Of course. As long as you want me."

Medic snuggled into the warmth of his partner.

"Alvays."


	37. Time's Toll- Heavy/Medic

Mikhail pulled himself out of bed and into his wheelchair. Over the years, it had gotten harder and harder, but he was always determined to be able to get out of bed alone. He wheeled to the other side of the bed where Ludwig was sitting up slowly, shakily.

"Ludwig, how is feeling?"

He reached out to help his long-treasured love.

"Tired, liebe.,... und worn," he rasped, letting himself be pulled into his lover's lap, "Nein, kuschelbar. Your legs should not haf to hold me."

"My legs are strong enough for the both of us and one more," Mikhail replied, wheeling them towards the dresser on the other side of the room.

The German leaned against him. He was paler this morning... and listless, his thoughts seeming to abandon him as soon as they came.

Mikhail stroked his back gently as he helped him pull on a cashmere sweater, tie a silk tie he still insisted on wearing. Pale, fragile feet into black socks and shoes. Then, sinking back onto his lap.

"Vhy do you insist on shoes, liebeling. Ve are inside."

"To keep feet varm."

"Varm... is it varm out today?"

It broke Mikhail's heart. The once brilliant mind was nearly gone. It was January, yet Ludwig could not remember.

"No, it is snowing," He replied, wheeling to the window to let him see, "Isn't it beautiful, doktor?"

He gave a tired, weak looking smile, yet his eyes lit up.

"Ja. Beautiful, mein kuschelbar. I haf not seen such snow since before ve vent to New Mexico."

He was fading more, no longer able to put distance between himself and the past.

"Can you hear Soldier complaining about zhe cold?"

Soldier had died ten years ago.

"Da," Mikhail lied, because he could almost hear him complaining, "His rheumatics might be acting up again. I vill get him to take his medicines."

"Ja, und make sure Scout does not bring snow... into my..." he trailed off, blinking, and just fell into silence.

"Scout vill not track snow in," Mikhail promised him, wheeling them both into the kitchen.

It was easy to make hot tea for them.

"Good... I am so tired, kuschelbar, but ve just got up..."

"Vill sit on couch. Doktor had hard day."

"Ja... it has been... long..."

Mikhail settled them on the couch, and Ludwig gaze at nothing really.

"Can you smell it? Mama's perfume?" he asked suddenly.

He could not. He had never met Ludwig's mother, she had died during their contract so many long years ago.

"No, doktor. I cannot. Vhat is it like?"

He reached out a thin, shaking hand.

"I smell her. Mama. Hier bin ich, Mama."

"Ludvig, she is not here," Mikhail felt tears prick in his eyes, "Ludvig..."

The hand fell into the doctor's lap, as Mikhail felt his breath leave him, and the thin body went limp against him.

The large bear of a man curled Ludwig to him, the man's cheek slowly cooling against his own. He had surrendered to the passage of time and grown a snowy white beard, but for Ludwig, that had been unbearable. Reaching out, Mikhail's hand found the phone and he dialed their oldest child, Jaylen.

Their children came with grandchildren to mourn their Oma. His experiments long ago and had allowed him to bear children. They had four, one lost as a child to thin winter ice, and a second lost to a car crash. Now, as Ludwig was laid in the cold ground, Jaylen put a hand on his father's shoulder.

There were no words, but those that remained of their team had come as well. A stranger mix of people all to mourn this one man who had so terrified them in days long past yet defended them and pieced them back together.

"Perhaps now you will finally come with us to get away from that lonely house," his youngest stated.

"Ilse!" Jaylen scolded, "Do not pressure him so soon!"

Ilse held up her hands in surrender and Mikhail looked down at Ludwig's casket, the dark wood slowly disappearing.

"No. I vill stay in our house."

"You're always welcome with one of us, Papa, and we'll come by more often," Jaylen said.

"Thank you," Mikhail nodded, taking his daughter's hands.

"You're welcome, Papa."


	38. You and Me Plus Baby Equals... Four?- Medic/Sniper

Mundy stretched as he walked into the bedroom he and Ludwig now openly shared.

"How are you, love?" he asked, kissing the German's cheek and gently rubbing a hand over his swollen, eight and a half month pregnant stomach.

"Full." Ludwig grumbled.

He chuckled. "You're a beaut, Luddy."

"I am fat."

"Fine. You're a fat beaut."

He looked stunned, but the Australian kissed him.

"I'm just kiddin'. Yer beautiful, and I love how you look, darlin'."

Ludwig sat up grouchily.

"Wot's wrong, love?"

"I feel sore, zhat is all."

Mundy climbed into bed and pulled the pregnant Medic close.

"Where, Luddy?"

"Mein back und chest."

"Well Doc Ziegler said you were makin' milk for our little Roo, so that explains why you're chest hurts. Lets see what I can do about your back."

He began rubbing Ludwig's back gently but firmly.

"Ah... Zhat is gut..."

Ludwig leaned back into him, and Sniper kissed his neck.

"You're beautiful. Can't wait to meet the brub."

"How's yer back now?"

"Better. Danke, mein liebeling."

Sniper patted his back.

"Tell the Joey to hurry up so you'll stop aching."

"Not too soon. I vant zhem healthy, mein alder."

"Of course." Sniper agreed, kissing his hair.

He settled them back against the headboard. Lately the most comfortable position for Ludwig to sleep in. He woke to his partner shaking him.

"Mundy! Mundy, vake up!"

"What is it, darling? What?"

Ludwing winced and gasped.

"Luddy? Darlin'?" he asked worriedly.

"Call Doctor Ziegler. I zhink I am in labor."

The BLU medic came over at once.

"Zhe doctor is in,” she called to them as she approached.

Ludwing was pacing with an anxious Mundy supporting him.

"How long has it been since contractions began?"

"I do not know. Ve vere sleeping. I voke up zhinking I had to use zhe bazhroom and realized vhat vas happening."

He paused to breathe, and Sniper rubbed his back.

"I got ye, darlin'. Should we wake the others?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. Let zhem sleep."

"I vould like to check zhe cervix, zhen."

Ludwig nodded and returned to the bed, where he began trying to work off his pants. When he had them off, Dr. Ziegler checked. He flinched, and Sniper kissed his head, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Vell?"

"Three centimeters dilated. Good progress."

Ludwig sighed and leaned against his partner.

"How long do we have to go?" Sniper questioned.

"Seven centimeters," Ludwig answered.

"And labor often goes on for hours."

Spy was asleep, dreaming, when a cry of pain jerked him from the land of dreams. He bolted to his feet, ears pricked. A few minutes later it came again from the infirmary. He also heard Scout downstairs.

He slipped out of his room and went to see what was going on. He and Scout met up on the stairs and hurried to the infirmary. Medic was hunched over the examination table, Sniper holding his hand and rubbing his back while Ziegler was checking his cervix again.

"Uhh..." Scout turned and ran, "MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!"

His shouts, of course, woke the others. Spy sighed.

"I take the little one will be joining the world soon."

Sniper nodded.

"How's he coming, doc?"

"Almost zhere." Dr. Ziegler replied.

"How many?" whined Ludwig.

"Eight. Two more."

He wailed as another contraction crashed over him and struggled to breathe through it, grabbing blindly for Mundy, even though his partner was right there. Sniper held him close as he could.

"Breathe, Luddy."

"Es schmerzt. It hurts," he gasped.

"I know, just breathe, okay? You'll do great."

He dilated the last two centimeters quickly, and Mundy helped him onto the table and held his hand as the doctor pushed to deliver their child.

"ES BRENNT! ES BRENNT!" Ludwig screamed, using it to fuel his push.

"The head is coming. You're doing vell."

"Hear that, Luddy? You can do this, darling."

He screamed and wailed until the baby slid free. Sniper kissed his sweat slicked hair.

"Ye did it, love."

He heard the baby start to cry.

"There ve are. A healthy baby boy."

Dr. Ziegler laid him in Ludwig's arms, still slimy.

Medic smiled tiredly, "Mundy, look at him. He's beautiful."

"He has your nose."

The Sniper felt tears pricking at his eyes. Ludwig groaned suddenly.

"Darlin'?"

He heard Ziegler swear in surprise.

"Looks like it's not over yet. Congratulations, you're having tvins."

"Tvins?" Ludwig groaned, "Not again..."

Sniper was stunned. Twins? He was snapped out of it when Ludwig grabbed his hand, squeezing it as he pushed.

"Steady there. You can do this."

Dr. Ziegler took their son gently. Spy came in and cleaned their son as Ludwig birthed their second child.

"Congratulations, a beautiful little girl."

Ziegler handed the girl to Ludwig as Spy handed the now clean boy to Sniper.

"Hello, zhere," Ludwig told his daughter, "You are a surprise...”

He smiled.

"But ve love you."

She too was cleaned up, and Ludwig was moved to bed, once he was clean, cradling both his babies. Sniper kissed him.

"You did so good, love."

Spy cleared his throat, "The others are restless, and I think you should give them the news yourself, Sniper. They are your children to be announced after all."

He looked at Medic.

"Luddy?"

"Go ahead. It shouldn't keep you long, mein alber. Just... no visitors. Not yet."

"Of course. Get acquainted with the Joeys a bit."

He went outside to find the team gathered. Spy followed him out. He had no sooner shut the door when everyone was bombing him with questions.

"All right, quiet. Let us hear," Spy finally shut them up.

"Ludwig is fine, he's wore out, but he did real good. We have twins, a boy and a girl."

"Nice!"

"Vhen can see?"

"Not until Ludwig says, big guy. He doesn't want visitors just yet. I'll keep you updated."

He hurried back to his family before they could ask any more questions. He stopped at the door as he stared at the most beautiful sight. Ludwig, exhausted as he was, was smiling down at their babies, practically glowing, as the two tiny babes suckled at his chest.

"You look wonderful, Darlin," Sniper told him.

His partner scoffed, "Nein. I look like somezhing zhe cat dragged in, mein alber."

"You're beautiful to me."

Ludwig smiled at him.

"Vhat should ve name zhem?"

"I like Jay for a name."

"Just Jay? Vhat about... Jason und call him Jay for short?"

"That sounds great."

He kissed the Medic gently.

"What about our little Sheila?"

"Ilse. For Mein Mozher."

"It's a beautiful name, love. They're beautiful."

"Danke... for staying vith me."

"Where else would I be?"

Ludwig smiled, and as Mundy watched over his resting family he felt lighter than he had in a long time.


	39. Horses- Medic, Sniper

"You are preposturous!" snapped Medic to Sniper.

The others, those still paying the slightest bit of attention to the arguing men, just rolled their eyes. They were stopped on the way to a new area, and for some reason their employers had sent along horses. Medic was standing at the head of his black Arabian mare named Mystic.

"There's no reason to know fancy riding if you can't even herd sheep while doing it!" Sniper snapped back.

"Zhere is more to it that simply using zhem to herd! Zhey are beautiful, graceful creatures, und "fancy riding" as you put, shows zhat."

"That's all well and good, but what does fancy riding do in the way of work, eh?"

"Hey, Solly, watch it! Shit!"

They all turned at Engie's shout. Two barrels of Demo's explosives rolled off the trunk and down the hill they had come up towards the outskirts of the town they were just out of. They had stopped to gas up the vehicles and le the horses stretch their legs.

Medic said nothing but leaped onto Mystic's bare back and sent her racing after the barrels. Sniper was seconds behind on his buckskin Quarter horse.

Sniper had hung a lasso on the saddle and swung it out like a dream. He had been riding his horse before Medic had brought out Mystic to walk her.

"Medic! Catch!"

He caught the end of the rope as they bore down on the barrels. Together they flicked out the rope and caught the barrels. The horses and their riders strained to stop the barrels as Sniper expertly flicked the rope again to loop around the barrels.

"Got 'em! Not bad!"

"Ja, Heer Sniper. Zhat vas... impressive.... vith zhe rope und your riding,"

"You're not so bad yourself... for a Sheila," Sniper replied, tying the barrels to drag them back

"Vatch it, Herr Sniper, or you may vake up missing two very important parts of your anatomy."

"Heh. I'm joshing you."

At the German's confused look, he smiled.

"Kiddin', mate. That was some good ridin' yourself. Not easy ridin' bareback, either."

"Ja, but zhis is how I almost alvays ride."

"Really? Woulda thought you'd have one of them itty bitty English saddles."

"I do, but I like to ride zhis vay."

Mystic pranced under her rider, and Medic chuckled, stroking her neck.

"Ja, vas it a good run, mein schone dame?"

Mystic tipped her head back and shook her mane.

Sniper grinned as they started back up the hill.

"Spirited Sheila. This one could care less," he said, patting his gelding's neck,

"It is a commonplace task for him, ja?"

"Yeah. That and I think that so long as it's not a snake wantin' to bite him he's not gonna get worked up over anything... unless he's not getting fed."

His horses' ears pricked at the mention of food.

Sniper laughed, "See? He's a glutton."

"Ja so I see."

"Okay, it's been so long since they started arguing hearing Sniper and Medic get along is weird," said Scout as they dismounted and returned the barrels to the truck, tying them down tightly.

"Medic is veird," Heavy replied, pointing out the obvious.

"I heard zhat!"

"Is wrong?"

"Nein, but is rude."

Heavy patted Medic's shoulder. "Veird is good."

"He's right, Doc. C'mon, normal is boring," Sniper grinned.

"Danke."

Pauling and Engie exchanged looks.

"Are they-" she started quietly to the Texan.

"Better not to ask," he replied.

"... Fair enough."


	40. Where to Go?- Medic/Sniper

It was over. Their contract was up, and they were free to leave as soon as they were ready. It was a relief but also a worry for Sniper and Medic. Where would they go? To Germany? Stay in the US? Go to Australia? They wouldn't continue as mercs like some of the others for two reasons. Jason and Ilse, now two years old. They didn't want to continue that life with their children.

"Vherever ve go, I am still a doctor."

Mundy nodded and kissed his love's neck as they watched their children sleep.

"I'll finish my degree, be someone my little Roos can be proud to call their dad."

Medic nuzzled him, "Zhey are proud of you, mein alder."

"Yeah, but they don't understand now. I don’t want them to, either. I may be a great sniper, but they're just kids."

Ludwig nodded.

"Ja. Vhat is your degree?" he asked curiously.

"Heh. Teaching, if you'll believe that."

"Really? Vhat made you vant to teach?"

"Heh. My dad was an engineer. I didn't want to be one."

Ludwig turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Vhere do you vant to go?"

"To be honest? Not back to Australia. I never really fit in there."

His partner nodded and looked back at their children.

"Should ve visit., zhough? Your parents... should zhey get to see zheir grandchildren? ... Zhey are our kinder's only grandparents."

"Yeah, they should," Sniper agreed, "They deserve that."

"Zhen vhere, mein alder? Back to America or to somevhere else?"

"Somewhere not so bloody hot, that's for sure."

Ludwig chuckled, "Is it not hotter in Auastralia?"

"It is, but it's hard on the Joeys and you, even after ten years in it."

"I vill not argue vith zhat."

"How about somewhere in California?

"Along zhe coast?"

"If ye want. Somewhere with a safe neighborhood, good schools, not too far from a beach."

"Ja, sounds good."

"Then we'll go there."

He put an arm around Ludwig.

"After Australia."

"Ve should book a flight, und you should tell your parents ve are coming. ... How do you zhink zhey vill react?"

"They'll be surprised, but they'll be glad to see the Joeys."

"Vill zhey... accept us?"

"I think so."

"Good. Go call, und I vill book a flight," he kissed Sniper, "Zhen come to bed, mein alder."

"Of course, Luddy," Sniper kissed him back.


	41. Meet the Parents- Medic/Sniper

Ludwig watched the land go by. It was early morning in Australia, and the twins had slept on the flight, so he would wake them soon. They would stay a week in Australia, so they had to adjust to the time difference. He turned to look back at his children. Unexpected but so very loved.

"Let the Joeys sleep a bit longer, love. We can wake 'em when we get Mum and Dad's."

"All right," Ludwig agreed with Sniper.

"But not too long."

"Nah, it's just another fifteen minutes."

They traded the camper truck for an SUV, to have the room they needed and power that Sniper wanted. He took the Medic's hand and kissed it.

"Relax, Luddy. Our lil' Roos are fine."

"Ja, you are right. I cannot help but vorry, zhough."

Mundy smiled, "That's 'cause you're their mum, love, and mum's worry. My mum still does, and now I got kids of my own."

Their house was small, pink, and hidden deep in the bush. Sniper honked the horn then climbed out to unbuckle Jason while Ludwig went to get Ilse. His parents came out as they were closing the door, holding their yawning toddlers.

"Mundy!" His mother rushed down the steps, "You're home!"

He smiled, "Hi, Mum, yeah I'm back. This is Ludwig and our lil' Joeys, Ilse and Jason."

"How sweet! Bring them out of the heat, already!"

Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, lil' ankle biter?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well give your ol' dad a minute, and he'll get the food out of the truck. You'll sit inside with Ilse, Mum, Grandmum, and Grandad, yeah?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

Mundy kissed his head.

"That's my boy."

The house was very cozy feeling inside.

"Please sit down," said Sniper’s mother.

"Of course," Ludwig settled on the couch with Ilse.

He accepted his son while Mundy went to get the cooler and snacks out of the SUV. The two older Australians looked at the German and their two grandchildren.

"Well, this is a surprise. Where are you from?"

"I am from Germany. Ve met in the US vhen our contract began."

"And what do you do?"

"Mama's a doctor," said Ilse.

Ludwig chuckled, "Ja, I am. Danke, Ilse."

"You a professional?" Sniper's father grunted.

"If you mean do I  vork in a hospital or clinic, no."

"No, are you a professional? Are you dedicated, serious, patient?"

"Ah. I am."

"That's good."

And that seemed to be enough for both of them.

Mundy came in with the picnic basket, "What's goin' on in here?"

"Nozhing, mein alder. Ve vere simply talking."

"You got a professional. That's good."

He sighed and joined his family on the couch and opened a pouch of cherry pop tarts, giving one to each child, chuckling at the tots immediately began eating. Ludwig smiled and shifted Ilse onto Mundy's lap so he could lean against his lover.

They had an enjoyable evening and went to bed still smiling.


	42. Meet the Heavies- Optimus, Heavy

 

Iacon is a cold country. Harsh. Almost as harsh as its people. Not much here is given freely or easily.

Every day was a battle in some way. A fight to survive.

Optimus picked Mikhail up off the counter and tucked him inside his fur-lined subspace pocket.

"Is cold, Da?"

"Yes, Mikhail, it is."

He would never know why the little Companions all developed this accent in Iacon, but he found it endearing.

"Ve start new job today?"

Mikhail pulled out one of his sandwiches and began chewing as they walked through the snow.

"Yes, we're on our way now," Optimus kicked up some snow, enjoying how it glittered in the weak sunlight.

"Shoot bad guys, make money, had fun... Vhy does it not seem so simple?"

"Because it never is."

"Then vhat is vanted?"

They climbed onto the train together.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there," Optimus rumbled.

They climbed onto the train to find that they were the first ones aboard. The rest of their team were waiting for them at waystations.

Beside his seat was a crate, marked with his name. Their gear. Heavy weapons, an arsenal of miniguns, large shotguns, and more. Optimus picked one of them up, tested the weight of it. It was a large gun with a massive magazine.

"Hello, there..."

"This vill be fun," grinned his Companion.

Mikhail loved a good fight.

"Da," Optimus agreed, using Mikhail's word and let the gun spin a few times in his hands, "It will."


	43. New Princess- Medic/Classic Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT read this without reading Medic and his Lion first or you will be confused. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302508

Carl swore, slamming his steering wheel. This couldn't be happening. Johann was at home having their baby and he was stuck in rush-hour traffic!

"Sometimes, I hate New York!"

He pulled into a parking area and paid the meter enough for several hours. Who cared if he got a ticket. He could run faster than he could drive in this mess! He took off for the home, pulling his phone out as it rang. It was on speaker thanks to Pauling, who was present with the midwife.

"CARL!!! VHERE ZHE HELL ARE YOU?!?!"

"Wall Street and Broadway! I can't drive through this mess, I'm coming in on foot!"

"HURRY!!!" Johann shrieked in agony then sound cut.

"Johann? Princess?!"

His battery was dead!

"Oh, come ON!!!"

In a fit of pique, he threw the phone against a wall so hard it shattered and ducked his head, charging. He ran until a cop stopped him. Any other moment in time Carl would have understood, some large man barreling down the street wasn't normal even for New York, today he couldn't afford to be stopped.

"Sir, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Home. My wife's havin' our kid."

The cop looked over at his motorcycle.

"Get on the back. What's your address?"

Carl told him, and they tore off. Okay he could forgive the interruption this time. They pulled up, and Carl raced up the steps with an absentminded 'thanks'. The house was fairly quiet. No screaming. The midwife was gone, but Pauling, Scout, and Sniper were there.

"Go on up, mate."

He nodded to Sniper and bounded up the stairs. He stopped at the bedroom door. On the otherside was Johann... and their baby. He swallowed and slowly opened the door.

"Princess?"

His wife smiled tiredly at him.

"Vell I zhink you vill need anozher name for me, mein lowe. Come meet OUR little princess."

"We have a girl?"

He approached the bed, almost trembling, to look.

"Ja," Johann angled the newborn so his husband could see her better, "Und vhat a sleepy zhing she is, like her vater."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"You're here now. You had to vork, mein lowe, I understand. I didn't vhen I vas pushing, but I do now."

He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at his daughter.

"...She looks like you."

"She has your eyes, mein liebe. Do you vant to hold her?"

"...I do."

He reached out and took her in his arms, a tiny, pink, soft thing. His child. A product of both of their bodies. It didn't seem possible. Her tiny form jerked and stretched against her swaddled blanket then settled in her father's arms and opened matching amber eyes.

"...Hello, little one,” he whispered.

She blinked up at him, and he raised her up to kiss her tiny head, her skin soft, fragile. Johann smiled.

"Vhat should ve name her?"

Carl had a fierce, protective look.

"Something so strong she can afford to be tender."

"Like vhat, mein lowe?"

"Audrey? It means "noble strength'."

"Audrey," Ludwig tasted it on his tongue, "Audrey Rogers. Ja. Audrey Valerie Rogers."

"Perfect."

Carl kissed him gently. Johann kissed him back.

"How are you?" Carl asked worriedly.

"Tired, but well. It was a good birth."

"Didn't sound good."

"It vas painful, but zhere vere no problems, und she came quickly."

Carl looked down at the baby.

"Still can't believe she's real."

"Believe it, Mein Lowe."


	44. The Locked Room- Classic Heavy/Medic

Johann made his way around the upstairs of the house he now shared with Carl. Carl had shown him ever room but one. He tested the handle and found it locked. He frowned. Why have a locked door in the house?

Well, this merited some exploration. He was mistress of this house now, and he wanted to know. With a hairpin, he picked the lock and pushed open the door.

Inside was a shrine. It could be nothing else. Shelves with books, drawings, and various things and a few candles, though the candles weren't lit at the moment, thankfully. In the middle was an old picture of a young man with light hair and eyes.

What was this place? Some mausoleum to a dead lover? Ludwig examined the picture. The man in it was not so handsome - at least, his pride wouldn't let him admit he was - but he had startling blue eyes, very similar to his own.

He had a breathtaking smile. He began to look at the other pictures, all handdrawn. They were of the Classic Team in their youth, and the majority of the pictures were of Carl himself. None of the images were of the young man so Johann assumed he was the artist. The books were old and had seen a lot of use, and above them sat an old, well worn cap. The very top of the shrine had a framed medical degree. Was he the Classic Medic?

Insecurities and questions bubbled up in Ludwig's heart as he picked up the degree and read it. This had to be where Carl went to brood on some evenings, when he left Ludwig's side at night and never returned to it. What did he do in here? A dead man's room.

He was so focused that he never heard Carl come in.

The growl that came from his lover's throat didn't sound human. "...What are you doing in here?"

He jumped and, to his horror, dropped the degree. The shattering glass was defeaning, and the blood drained from Johann's face as he stared down at the damage.

"Mein Lowe..." He felt guilty like a child caught tresspassing as he turned. "I- I vas simply-"  
"Get out." Carl growled in that most dangerous voice.  
Something in Ludwig hardened. This man had been keeping secrets from him, had left his side for a dead man's room too many nights, and he dared speak to him like that. "I vill not-"  
Carl's fist whipped past his head, missing my a milimeter and driving into the wall.

"Get out!" "Nein! Who vas Edward Reed?"

The first punch had been a warning. The second knocked his glasses off and his nose out of place. There was blood in his mouth and a tooth feels loose.

Yet Ludwig wasn't one to back down so easily. "Who vas he?" "He was none of your business!"

"You've beat my face in over him! I think he is mein business!"  
"If you don't want me to finish the job, get out!"

"Vhy do you hide zhis?! Who vas he?!" "HE WAS MY DAMN HEART!!!"

There was a stunned silence, a shocked moment where everything was still and Ludwig's heart cracked in two. "...Who vas he?"

"He was the medic before you. Hired in when our first one died after four years. Inexperienced rookie who was better than I ever thought he'd be, and I fell hard for him. On our last day... he was killed." There wa hitch in Carl's voice now and tears in his amber eyes. "He was running to help Bea, and... and I shot him. It was an accident, but I... I killed him."

Ludwig stood up silently and embraced him close to his chest.

"It was all... in slow motion. I'll never forget it. Damn it, Princess, I love you, but... sometimes I feel like I'm betrayin' him. I don't mean for it to hurt you."

"Zhat is vhy you disappear from our bed."  
"Damn... I didn't know you'd noticed."

"Mein lowe, you are a vall of heat. Of course I noticed vhen I am suddenly freezing und haf no lion to cuddle into."

Carl wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Ach, I haf had vorse."

Carl hugged and rocked him. "I'm still sorry. After what I did to Duchess..."

"You called him Duchess?" "Yeah. Heh, he didn't like it at first either."

"Ah, Mein Lowe, you really are incorrigible."

"I know." "Did you... vant children vith him?" ".... We never got there, Princess. We didn't talk about the future much because we knew we could die."

Ludwig patted his shoulders gently. "...Let us get out of zhis room."

"You go. I need to clean up the glass and put the degree back up."

"...Ja, I vill be vaiting."

He headed downstairs, thinking as he pushed his nose back into place.

Carl was still in love with a dead man. A dead man with determined blue eyes, a thin, but sculpted build, and a medical degree. Ludwig cast an eye into a mirror in an alcove.

A man very much like himself. Did Carl love him because he was similar to Edward?

He even called Ludwig Princess. Close enough to Duchess.

 

"Somethin' wrong, babe?"

He had hit him when he found him in that room. He had never hit him before. Never.  
"Princess?"  
Blue eyes, a medical degree, a position on a team of mercenaries...  
Ludwig jerked back to himself when Carl slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" "You back with me, darlin'? You looked like you were gonna faint."

"Vhy do you love me?!" The slap hadn't calmed Ludwig's spinning thoughts.

"You're beautiful, smart, strong, sassy even when in danger, crazier even than I am, and you love me back. Why?"

"Because I look like him!" Ludwig pointed a trembling finger back up the stairs.

"Ah." He pulled Johann close. "You've got the same type of build and the same type of gorgeous eyes, but it ends there, Princess. You're taller, more muscular, and more masculine than Eddy was. You've got a different face, darker hair, a stronger jaw, and a bigger nose. It might have drawn me to you at the start, but you're not Eddy. You never will be, and I don't want to you to be. Plus you're a lot crazier than Eddy, heh."

"...Ja, zhat is most likely true. I doubt zhat Eddy has pins in his brain eizher."

"No, but he would have tried to take care of you. It was who he was. A little mother hen."

Comforted slightly, Ludwig leaned into Carl's chest. "...I did not mean to pry into somezhing so private... I vas curious."

"I know, Princess." "... Vould he haf liked me?"

"Nah. He'd have hated you. You're reckless and insane. You're polar opposites, beneath the eyes."

Johann smirked. "It's a vonder he liked you zhen."

"War makes for strange bedmates." Carl shrugged.

"Ja it does."


	45. Classic Heavy/Medic - Late

Carl was late again. Ludwig sat up from where he had been carefully posed on his front for the past thirty minutes. He was in a frankly ridiculous get-up made of lace and satin and Carl was an hour late.

At last heard his lover coming up the stairs.

He pulled a robe around himself. After waiting so long, Carl didn't deserve to see his fetten arsch like this.

"Sorry I'm late, Princess, I- what are you doing?" "Going to sleep."

"...Well, I guess I can see that, but where are you going?" Carl followed Ludwig towards the door as the doctor gathered his coat and clothes.

"To Sniper's!" Sniper was in New York with a new camper truck otherwise Johann would have gone to a motel.

"Princess, why on earth...? If you're that pissed at me, just sleep in a different bedroom!"

"Fine! Now guten nacht!"

"Hey, at least tell me-!" A door down the hall slammed and he was officially shut out. "...Good night."

Johann curled up feeling miserable.

He had spent an hour primping that evening, preparing himself on one of those ridiculously shaped toys - and the damnable thing was still inside him, he really needed to get that out - and dressing up in a set of lingerie Carl had drooled over in one of his perverted catalogues... all so he could be ignored until well past eleven when Carl finally deigned to come home. Work got out at five, Carl had been going out with friends, and Ludwig had expected him home at ten.

He worked the toy out and stripped himself, throwing it all down and disappearing under the covers to fall sleep with tears still on his face.

It was unfair how good Carl was at both pissing Ludwig off and apologizing for it. Ludwig woke to a bouquet of roses on his night stand and a tray of breakfast in his Lion's hands.

So very unfair. He glared out from his cocoon. "Go avay." "Johann, please talk to me. I'm sorry I was late, but that can be all that pissed you off last night."

Ludwig cut his eyes at the pile of sex paraphenalia.

Carl looked over. "You were wearing all that under the robe?" "Ja." "Baby, you could have called me."

"I vanted to surprise you." The doctor bit out. "Haf you any idea how hard it vas to sneak zhat in and keep it hidden vhile I vaited for zhe right opportunity?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. I got held up." "By vhat?!"

"First off, yes, I was late at the bar with my friends. Then, there was an accident on my route home. I was trapped in traffic."

Well great now he felt like an asshole. "I didn't call you in case you had already gone to sleep."

Ludwig slumped. "...I always vait for you to come home." He admitted. "I vorry vhen you're not beside me."

"Princess." He drew Johann into his arms. "I'm a tough old lion. I can take care of myself, love, you know that. Baby, if you get worried don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Ludwig kissed his grizzled cheek. "...I vill. Es tut mir Leid, mein Lowe. I hate to be such a jealous old voman."

"It's okay as long as you don't call yourself a woman again."

Ludwig smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "All right."

"Good. Now I've got to get to work. I should be home around six." "Six?" "Well I was planning to pick up dinner and bring it home. That adds on time."

Ludwig kissed him gently. "Be sure to be home, mein Lowe. I vill be vearing zhat again."

When six thirty came around he called. "Hello?" "Vhere are you?" "Oh, sorry, babe. I'm giving Bea a hand with her sink. I meant to text you. I'm almost done, though. What do you want me to pick up for dinner?"

"...It does not matter. I vill make somezhing."

"Baby, I want to spoil you. Tell me what you want me to get you. Anything from anywhere. One sec. Bea, hand me that wrench please. Thank you. C'mon, Princess. Something you've been wanting to eat for a while that we haven't got."

Ludwig thought for a long moment. In truth, food was more of Carl's thing than his own. He appreciated good food, but he was just as happy eating roasted chicken as he was chicken picatta. Then, his mind hit on it. "I vant a sausage, somezhing long und thick vith a creamy sauce to go vith it, Mein Lowe."

"....... I love you, Princess," his lion chuckled into the phone.

"Ich liebe dich, Mein Lowe. Come home soon."

"I'm done here, baby, so I'm leaving now."

"Get vhatever. I just vant you home."

"Well then I'll get you that italian you like so much." "Danke, you really do spoil me." "I said I was going to, baby."

"Hurry home, mein lowe." Ludwig kissed the phone and hung up, going to change into his lingerie.

Carl got at home at seven thirty, grumbling as he came in the door. He stepped in drenched. "Oh, mein lowe! Vhat happened?" "The damn sky decided to open up is what, but I kept the food dry." He triumphantly held up the food he had put his jacket over to keep the rain from seeping through the box.

"Und let yourself be soaked to zhe bone doing it!" Ludwig fussed, stripping him off, efficiently. "Vait right zhere. I vill get a towel."

"Johann, I can get it. You eat your food, Princess."

"Nein, dummkopf! You are alvays doing zhis! You are not a young man anymore und being zhis cold can be dangerous now!" Johann brought the towel and fussed.

 

"Okay, okay," Carl kissed him finally to stop his fussing.

Johann kissed him back and pushed him down onto the couch to cuddle. They ate their dinner like that, wrapped up in each other.


	46. Mon Frere - Spy, Medic

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. Couldn't believe his eyes. He was listening to a recorded voice message on his partner of seven years' phone. "See you tomorrow, babe. Remember, you promised to get rid of the old bitch by then. I'll be at the airport, in a bikini. Be there or be square." It was a tarty, too-feminine voice. Some secretary or some other whore just in it for the money, not understanding exactly what she had ruined.

He sat on the couch in shock, his heart breaking. Carl was not only cheating on him but planning to get rid of him and take off with the the tramp.

Their relationship had been cooling off of late, it was true, but he hadn't thought it was this bad. They had had less sex, yes, and his headaches... his condition was worsening. He needed Carl. He needed someone to take care of him and he had thought it would be Carl.

Who could he turn to now. Almost as if in answer his phone buzzed. He numbly picked it up. *I am in town, mon ami, would you like to meet and catch up?*

*This is a bad time, Herr Spy.* Ludwig texted back.

*Is something wrong?*

*It is... Personal, and sensitive. I don't know what I'm going to do. Perhaps we can talk more tomorrow.*

"Very well. I am here if you need me, mon ami."

*Danke, Mein Freund. Danke.*

Johann looked up as he heard Carl's car pull in.

Oh, Gott, what was he going to do? Would Carl break it to him and leave? Was he going to let him down gently? Would he be tossed out of his own home?

As the door handle turned his worry suddenly turned to rage. How dare Carl betray him like this?! How dare he throw away years of loyalty and love?! He might as well walk out himself and leave Carl on his own terms!

Caught between his own emotions, he almost jumped out of his skin when Carl came up behind him and kissed the nape of his neck. "Evening, Princess. There's that stupid phone." He picked it up. "Did anyone call?" He asked casually. It was so surreal.

"Just somevone who vill be vaiting for you to get rid of me," he snarled.

Carl froze. "...She did, huh." He muttered, lowering his gaze.

"Ja, you... you.... how could you?!"

Carl braced himself against the mantle. "I was stupid." He confessed. "We were going through a rough patch. I was tired, lonely, stressed... and there she was."

"Vell now you can be vith her. I obviously cannot trust you."

"...I'm not going." He replied, quietly. "I've been in the office, all day, sick to my stomach and guilty. She was just sashaying around... buying clothes, talking about tahiti... And I'm not going. I can't. I was stupid, Ludwig. I made a mistake."

"Ja und now you are paying zhe consequences. It is over."

"Ludwig, please. I can't imagine how much hearing her must have hurt. But I can't lose you. I've done something stupid: Please don't let it ruin everything. I was with her less than seven months. We've been together seven years. Is it really too late?"

"It is. I vill get my zhings tomorrow, but tonight... I cannot stay near you." "Johann-" He stormed out into the rain and kept going. He stopped a few blocks down to buy a coffee and realized he had left his wallet. "Of course." Suddenly there was an umbrella over him. "Need a big of change, mon ami?"

"Herr Spy! I do seem to haf left Mein vallet."

Spy, or Armand Dupont, smiled "Come, coffee is on me."

"Danke." Ludwig let himself be led to a sheltered table and took off his wet coat. "Vhat brings you to New York, Herr Spy?"

"I was actually helping Sniper track down his target." "Really?" "Oui, for half his pay of course." Johann chuckled. "Of course." "That finished I decided to stay a few days and enjoy the city before returning to France. What are you doing out in the rain with no coat or wallet?"

"...Carl und I... are splitting up." Ludwig replied. "It is over."  
"May I ask why, mon ami?" Spy looked surprised.

"I found out today, because he forgot his phone, zhat he has been cheating on me... for seven monzhs."

"That is quite a length of time." Spy sipped his coffee. "And a perfectly good reason to be angry. It seems rather foolish of him to me."

"Ja, und zhen, vhen he had plans to leave vith her, he comes home und says he's made a mistake und wants to stay vith me."

"Do you not believe him?"

"... I do, but how could I trust him. Nein, I vill not stay vith somevone I cannot trust not to chest simply because zhings get hard."

"...How have your headaches been of late?"  
"Vorse und vorse." Ludwig lowered his head. "I haf had to give up my job at zhe clinic because of zhem."

Spy nodded and sipped his coffee. "My friend, do you trust me to play devil's advocate?"

"In vhat vay?"

"Simply as a man who has loved and lusted for many, many others, and many of them at the same time."

"Vhat are you suggesting, Herr Spy?"

"That you are right to be angry and hurt. That you have been wronged deeply and you would be within your rights to walk away. But..."

"But?"

"Has Carl ever done anything like this before?"

"If he has zhen he hid it well. I do not vant to live vondering if I can trust him." Spy nodded. "But... I do not have any vhere else to go now..." "... Come with me, mon ami." "Vhat?" "If you are set on not returning to Carl then come to the chateau with me."

"Nein, nein." Ludwig tiredly replied, waving a hand. "I vould not saddle you vith an aging invalid."

Armand caught his hand. "You know me well enough to know I would not offer if I did not mean it, Johann. Come to France with me. You will be comfortable and safe there, you have my word."

For a moment, the doctor was tempted. "...Nein. You haf your own life, und you deserve zhe freedom to live it. I haf only a few good years left. I can afford a nurse, und a home of my own."

"Johann, do you really want that? To stay in this noisy city, cared for a by a nurse who does not know you, and be within Carl's reach? Yes I would get you a nurse in France, of course, I am no doctor, but at least I would be there. Scout is busy with his own family, but I have the time and energy to help you, my friend. The chateau is quiet and peaceful with gardens and the French countryside all around."

"...Zhat does sound very nice." Ludwig admitted.

"The come with me." He sighed. "Very well, I vill go vith you."

"Tomorrow we will get your things. Tonight, you will stay with me." Spy decided, standing. "Come. I parked close by."

"Danke, Armand." "You're welcome, mon ami." The move to France was almost like a breath of fresh air, and as the months passed the pain of Carl's betrayal slowly healed. "I hate vhen you are right," he told Armand one evening.

"Hmm?" Armand looked up from his paper. The two men had settled in as friends - which was what they had always been. Armand had his strings of lovers and Ludwig his birds and books.

"You vere right. Zhis... is vhat I needed." He smiled. "I'm glad, mon ami."

Johann closed his eyes as a roll of pain crashed over his head. The needles were moving deeper into his brain and an infection had sprung up. It wouldn't be long before he would be spending most of his time unconscious.

He was awake in his final moments, though, as Armand sat on the edge of his bed, holding hand. He had dismissed the nurse. Johann hated belong alone now, and Armand had taken to sleeping beside him like a pair of siblings comforting one another. "I know you are tired, Johann. Sleep, mon ami. It's all right," he soothed.

"I'm frightened." Johann admitted, his own voice sounding strange. "I'm afraid, Armand."  
He cupped the German's cheek gently. "Shh. You don't have to be afraid, Johann. Soon you won't be hurting or sick, and you'll see all the loved ones you've lost."

The German's eyes began fluttering, rolling slightly. "...I - I haf to... Nicholas?" He whispered the last name like a prayer and was rendered insensate, his heart stopping soon after.

 

Armand closed his eyes and kissed the pale forehead. "Sleep well, mon frere."


	47. Reconciliation - Medic/Classic Heavy

Carl Rogers stared down at his desk. "Caroline, can you bring me the Anderson file?"  
"You're working too hard." His lover pouted as she perched on his desk.

"It's kinda my job." 

"Well then good thing we're going on vacation soon," she purred.

"End of the week, yeah." He sighed. "Look, I have to work through lunch. Do you mind shopping on your own?"

She pouted. "Oh, but you promised..." She teased his hair.

"Sorry, darlin', but I need to work."

"Hmph. Have you broken the news to that invalid bitch you live with yet?"

He sighed. "Not yet."

"Ugh. Just get it over with. I want to be able to move in with you. Don't you want to be together?"

"'Course I do."

"Then do it."

"Ugh. I'll do it before we go on vacation, but I'm not throwing him out of the house, Caroline." Carl told her. "Just take your damn break and go shopping. In fact, take the week off. You keep saying you have so much to do to get ready, go and do it."

She glared at him and walked away. Carl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I doing?"

He reached into a drawer and pulled out the silver-framed photograph of himself and Ludwig at their wedding. It had been tasteful and elegant and this photograph had been one of the gifts Ludwig gave him afterwards, in an antique frame. Caroline had given him a bright pink mug and got huffy when he didn't use it.

"I'm such an idiot. I can't do this to him, to us."

He hadn't had the photograph on his desk in almost a year, long before he started going out with Caroline.

He stroked the image then set it up on his desk, where it belonged. He couldn't do this anymore.

Reaching over to his cell phone, he called Caroline.

"Miss me already?" she crooned. 

"Just callin' to say you'll be going to Tahiti by yourself, Caroline. I can't do this anymore. It's over."

"WHAT?!" She cried out in shock.

"It's over. I shouldn’t have started dating you. It was wrong."

"So you've decided to stay with the invalid bitch you chained yourself to and waste what little time you have left on a man who can't even respond to you anymore instead of ME?!"

"I've decided to stay with the man I love. The only bitch is you."

"How dare you speak like that to -!" He hung up the phone and turned it off. Then, he canceled the credit card he had given her.

Johann was cleaning the memorial room, dusting and sweeping, when the doorbell rang.

He put down his broom and went to answer the door. "Back vith zhose peaches already, Mein- Oh. Wat is los?" He took in the young woman in her secretarial garb, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Hallo? Can I help you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Are you Johann Rogers?" She questioned in a teary, trembling voice.

"I am, und you are?"

"Caroline Clemens. I'd like to talk to you about your husband."

 

"Carl? Is he all right? Vhat happened?" he asked, fear gripping his heart.

"I- Maybe we should get off the street for this."

He stepped back to let her. "Please, is he all right?"

"He's fine. He's alive at least." She assured him. "He and I- there's no nice way to say this. We've been having an affair for the past seven months."

"You VHAT?!" His face became thunderous. 

"Please I didn't know he was married!"

Ludwig staggered a step back, braced himself on a wall. "Get out."

"I'm-" 

"GET OUT!!!"

Ludwig missed the smirk on her face as she fled and he staggered into the kitchen.

His head pounded and his heart cracked. This couldn't be real.

Some random woman - someone he had never seen before - walks into his home and tells him Carl is having an affair? This was something out of fiction: Not reality!

He slid to the floor and sobbed. Carl pulled into the driveway and steeled himself for a long, hard conversation. He stepped in the house finding it quite. "Johann? Princess?"

He set an envelope - two tickets to Baja California - down underneath a vase of bright sunset roses. "I brought Italian for dinner." He called.

He stepped into the kitchen and dropped it when he saw his husband laying on the floor. "JOHANN!!!"

The larger man bent over him at once, cradling Johann close and checking his pulse and breathing.

He carried him to the couch and patted his face. "Johann? Baby, come on, wake up." He moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. "Johann? Princess, can you hear me?"

Johann nodded dumbly. "Vhat happened?"

"I found on the kitchen floor. Oh, baby, I thought I lost you there for a minute."

"Nein, I am all right." He sat up shakily.

"Easy, honey, maybe you should stay down a bit longer."

Johann nodded, sitting against the couch. "...You're early, Mein Lowe... Has somezhing happened?"

"Johann,... baby, I've made a huge mistake. I... I've been cheating on you. I know it was wrong, and I'm so, so sorry. It was stupid and selfish of me."

Johann's heart dropped into his stomach and he looked away. "...Vhy?"

"We were goin' through a rough patch, I was stressed, feeling a little lonely, and she swooped in. I ended it with her, and I bought us tickets to Baja, California." 

"Caroline?" 

Carl blinked. "How do you know her name?" 

"She stopped by here und-" 

"What?! She was here? Johann, did she touch anything? Did she try to hurt you?"

"Nein, nein." Johann smiled softly. "Mein Lowe, she came here to tell me before you, zhat is all."

"She wanted me to be the bad guy and her the victim." 

"She said she didn't know you vere married." 

"Oh she knew. You're sure she didn't try to hurt you, baby?"

"I'm certain, Mein Lowe." Ludwig looked at him reproachfully. "Zhough I am hurt... Und I don't zhink a trip to Baja vill cure it."

"I know. You have every right to be hurt and angry with me, Johann."

"Ja, I do. ...Answer me zhis: If I hadn't asked, if Caroline hadn't come, vould you haf told me about zhis?"

"Yes. I came home planning to tell you. I swear."

"...Zhen I zhink I can forgive you, in time." Ludwig replied. "But for right now, I do not vant to see you."

Carl nodded and rose. "I'll get a motel until you want me back."

"Don't be stupid, Carl. Just sleep in a different bedroom." Ludwig turned away from him to face the couch.

"All right. I should see what's salvageable from the dinner I dropped when I found you."

"You should." Johann nodded and Carl went to see the damage in the kitchen.


	48. Meet the Solider- Ironhide, Soldier

Ironhide grabbed his shovel on the way out.

"Jane, where are you?"

Muffled swears steered him to the left.

"What have you gotten into now?" he sighed.

He swore his Companion was a sparkling. He couldn't leave him alone.

"Answer me!" Jane demanded, kicking at the jar of jam he was screaming at.

Ironhide groaned and picked up his Companion.

"Jane, it can't talk. We've been over this."

"It's a spy and a traitor! This cannot go unanswered!"

"Jane, it's jam. Food. It's not alive."

"That's what it wants you to think!"

Ironhide stuffed Jane into his carry-on bag.

"Come on, let's go. We'll miss the train."

He sighed as his Companion continued to yell and swear.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"What would you do without me protecting you from spies!?

Ironhide rolled his optics as he climbed into the train. A large convoy was there but no one else.

"Hi. I'm-" He consulted his guide. "Soldier. Who are you?"

"Heavy Veapons guys," said the Companion.

"Yeah those guys," chuckled the convoy.

"Nice. So, are we the first ones here?"

"Looks that way. The others will come in at different waypoints on the way, it seems."

They sat down across from each other and Jane jumped out.

"...Where are you from?! Are you a spy?"

"We're from Iacon, and we're the heavy weapons guys," Optimus said.

"Sorry about him."

"Iacon! Commies! I knew it!"

"Jane! Not this again."

For their part, Mikhail and Optimus just looked amused.


	49. Plus One More Makes Five- Sniper/Medic

Mundy came home from work and was greeted by his now six-year-old twins running to him.

"Daddy!"

He grinned and hugged them.

"Hey there, ankle biters. You been good for your Mum?"

"Yes."

"Good for you. Someone deserves a treat."

"Popcicles!"

He chuckled, gave them each a popsicle, and sent them to the living room to watch cartoons. Ludwig was doing laundry. He leaned against the doorway, smirking as he admired his lover bending over.

"I know you are zhere, mein alder. Stop staring at mein arsch."

"I can't help myself," Sniper chuckled, "How was the clinic?"

"Good. Ozher zhan vone of zhe kinder kicking me over a shot."

"Scared of the needle, huh?"

"Ja, but many are."

He straightened, and turned, beckoning his lover into the laundry room.

Sniper closed the door behind them.

"What's up, doc?"

"Vell I am looking for somezhing, mein alder."

"Oh, lookin' for what?" he asked, putting his hands on Ludwig's hips and pulling the German close.

"Hmm. I don't know if I should say. A rouge such as yourself might find it."

Mundy grinned, "Yeah. I thought you liked rogues."

"Oh, I do. I am looking for a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss."

"Only a kiss? I know where you can find that."

"Vhere?" he purred.

Sniper wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ludwig melted against him as he kissed back.

"You feelin'  better, love?" he asked once they broke the kiss for air.

"Ja. Tell me, mein rouge,... do you vant anozher boy or anozher girl?"

"I can teach both to hold a rifle," Sniper questioned, "Are you...?"

Ludwig nodded, smiling, "Ja. I found out today."

"Oh, God, what if it's twins again?"

"I hope not. Zhat vas so hard."

"And they don't get easier," Sniper agreed.

“Nein, und I am even older now."

"Will it be safe?"

"I zhink so, as long as I'm careful."

"Good. I love you."

Ludwig leaned into him.

"Ich liebe dich auch."


	50. Meet the Spies- Mirage, Spy

"Remind me why this is a good idea?" asked Armand as he pulled on a red mask.

"Money. And a lot of it," Mirage replied tightly, the disgraced noble's voice tight.

"Hmm, very well."

"It'll be fine. We have our cloaking powers," Mirage assured him, "And I suppose the company can't be so terrible."

"We shall see. Here comes the train."

Mirage picked up their luggage and stepped in. A rough Iaconian and some form of Praxian were already inside, chatting casually.

"Are you spies?!" demanded the Praxian's Companion.

"Yes, we are the Spies."

"Sneaky bastards! I knew it! You won't steal the secrets of our government!"

Ironhide sighed, "Ignore him."

"Ju do not have to tell us twice."

"I'm... Soldier. Weird introducing myself that way."

"And we are the Heavy Weapons Guys," Optimus waved.

"A pleasure. Who is left?"

"The Medic, Engineer, Scout, Demo, and Pyro... the more I read that the more this starts to feel like a bad idea."

"You are not the only one with doubts."

Mirage sat down across from him.

"Glad to know it's not just me."

The train kept moving, carrying them further south.


	51. The Wife- Medic, Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the start of the Medic/Sniper pairing, pre-slash I guess.

The REDs and BLUs gathered in a diner in a small town a few miles west of where they were stationed. They had time off for the holidays and were making use of it. Medic was sitting beside Sniper on the end of the table when a woman came in. His eyes widened.

"Anna?"

The groups looked over. The woman was tall, curvy, with shoulder length blond hair and deep red lips.

"Ludwig."

He made to rise.

"Please, don't get up. I don't have much to say,” she replied.

Sniper immediately noticed the German tense.

"Vhat are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I'm leaving you," she replied, "And to get you to sign these."

"Lea- vhat?"

There were uncomfortable glances all around the table as Medic was handed divorce papers.

"Wat is los?"

He read them quickly.

"Divorce papers, Ludwig. Sign them."

"Anna-"

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to be out of here."

"Vhy?"

"Sign them."

"Vhy?" he demanded, now rising.

"Because I've found someone else."

The silence was deafening. Sniper couldn't seen Medic's face from where he was, but he could see the German's hand tremble, no doubt restraining himself from slapping her. He turned to the teams, his blue eyes blazing with a fire of bitter rage.

"Vho has a pen?"

Sniper reached into a pocket and found one.

"Here, doc."

"Danke, Herr Sniper," he said tightly.

He signed and shoved the papers back at Anna, his whole body tense.

"Now get out."

She turned on one heel and walked out. After several long minutes, Medic stood up.

"I must... I vill return to zhe base."

"I'll give you a lift, Doc," Sniper said.

He had a feeling the man shouldn't be alone, just in case.

"Thank you, Herr Sniper," Ludwig agreed.

They walked out to Sniper's truck.

"You all right, Doc?" "Ja, fine."

"I can't believe she did that right in front of all of us."

Ludwig scoffed, "I can."

"Well... you did marry her I guess."

"Ja, for... ozher reasons."

They climbed into the truck and started back for base.

"... Want to talk about it?" Sniper offered.

"Nein. If it vill not offend you, I vish to be silent on zhe matter."

"Sure, just thought I'd offer, mate."

"Danke."

They drove in silence. Ludwig looked out the window to the dark, winter's night and the stars overhead. Sniper hadn't had to give him a ride, yet the man had left the festivities early to do so. It was a kind gesture if nothing else.

"You are a good freund, Herr Sniper."

"Thanks, mate. I try to be."

"Are you married?"

"Nah. Not me."

"Vhy?"

"Well my line of work doesn't exactly make me husband material."

"Patience und fortitude. Sounds good to me."

Ooo, what about the one with the crowd of medics

"Yeah but most tend to draw the line at killin' people, Doc."

"Ja, zhis is true."

"Why'd you get married, Doc, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Because she told me if I did not marry her, she vould out me to zhe SS."

"The SS? Out you?"

"As a homosexual."

Sniper nearly hit the breaks.

"Whoa! Doc, you gotta be careful who you say that to, good thing ye said to me. Truth is... me too."

"Ja, I know. It is in your file,” the doctor replied, "Zhe truzh is, most of us are deviants. I can only assume it vas deliberate."

"Probably. Well... you'll be rid of her now."

"Ja," One of his fists clenched and his eyes became hard, "I vill."

"All right, I'm in." "Vhat?" "Doc, we've been fightin' together for four years. I know when you're planning somethin' nasty."

"Gutt. Zhen follow zhat car," Ludwig pointed.

Sniper switched off his lights.

"Sure, but lets make sure this can't be traced back to you," he said, following the car.

"Of course. Good zhing I alvays haf gloves."

Ludwig pulled them out and on.

"She's heading away from base and back towards the main part of town, Doc. We could lose her there."

"Ve vill find her again."

They followed Anna carefully out of town to a stretch of desert.

"You got a plan I take it?"

"Of course. Suffering."


	52. Meet the Engineers- Wheeljack, Engineer

"Dell, come on."

Wheeljack looked for his Companion and found him tinkering with something behind a beaker.

"You should have been packed, Dell."

"I'm packed, sheesh. I'm killin' time."

"Well, consider it dead."

Wheeljack held out a servo, and he hopped into the mech's servo.

"Lets go then."

Wheeljack grabbed the handle of their cart and pulled it out to the station. They were early. Dell strummed his guitar as they waited.

"What do you think we're gonna be working with?"

"Dunno. Maybe someone from every frame."

"That would be interesting. Even a Seeker?"

"Maybe. Here it comes now. We'll find out in a klick."

They had to get help lifting their cart in. Fortunately, close to the door was a massive Convoy from Iacon. He gave them a hand without complaint and helped them in.

"Hi, Engineer. Call me Engie."

"Heavy."

"I am Spy."

"Soldier, nice to-"

"Are you spies."

"Sorry, ignore him."

"We're not spies, we're problem-solvers."

Soldier began to relax when he heard their accents.

"Well good. Watch these two."

"Are they spies?"

"This one is, and the other is a Commie."

"Right, we'll keep an eye on them. Sure."

"Good."

He settled back down, and Ironhide sighed.

"Don't mind him too much. He gets on folks' nerves."

Dell looked up at Wheeljack and kicked back with his guitar.

"Not ours."


	53. First Kiss- Medic/Sniper

Sniper yawned as he wandered out of the bathroom. It was late, the others were asleep, the tv still going in front of the sleeping Scout and Engie. He heard the soft strains of a violin from Medic's room. He decided to go and listen, entering the infirmary with ease.

The lights were off save but Medic's lamp on his nightstand. He was standing at the window, the moonlight coming in, playing a violin as Archimedes sat on the bed watching his master. Medic looked... different. The madness, the sadistic glee were completely gone from his face. His face was relaxed, peaceful, with a small smile on his lips as he lost himself in his music.

Sniper sat down on the chair nearby. Archimedes flew over onto his shoulder and cooed. Medic opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Mundy.

"Ah, Herr Sniper. I vas not avare you vere avake."

"I wasn't tryin' to be. Just happened."

"Ah."

He lowered the violin.

"Don't stop on my account, Doc."

"Vell I... I am out of practice, really."

"Sounds good to me."

Was he imagining things or was Ludwig blushing?

"Danke. I am... not used to an audience... besides Archimedes of course. He... he seems to like you, Herr Sniper."

"Well, I like birds," Sniper chuckled.

"Zhey are such amazing creatures."

The little dove fluffed himself.

"Oh, don't let zhat go to you head."

"How much do you think he understands?"

Medic shrugged.

"I have no idea, but sometimes I zhink he understands more zhan I give him credit."

He lifted the violin again then paused.

"Do you play?"

"Only the Sax."

"I vould like to hear it sometime."

He smiled, "Sure, Doc."

Ludwig approached as Mundy stood up. They collided, fell in a heap onto the floor as they tripped each other.

"Sorry! Bitte schon! Sorry!"

They began picking themselves up. Ludwig's hand slipped, and he fell back against the Australian, smacking into his face.

"Ah, sorry!"

He turned to push up again and froze as their lips brushed. They stared at each other. Sniper's hands came to Medic's shoulders and pulled him in.

The kiss was... electrifying. It was the only way Ludwig could describe the jolt he felt. He flung his arms around Sniper as well. They finally had to break for air, both flushed and panting a little.

"Zhat vas..."

"Yeah. Ya know... I never realized this but... damn, Doc, your eyes are gorgeous."

"Zhank you. Yours are nice as vell."

"Thanks. So... what now? How do we... work with this?"

"I zhink... I zhink ve go to bed."


	54. Meet the Scouts- Bumblebee, Scout

When the train pulled up, Scout - or Bumblebee - leapt inside at once.

"We're here!"

His Companion laughed and did a blackflip.

"That was sweet, Bee! Whoa!"

"Exactly on time! Woohoo!"

"Hi. I'm Scout, and this is Jack."

"We're both Scout, dumbaft," Jack elbowed him.

"Yeah well too bad."

"Um, we're Heavy Weapons guys, and these are the Soldiers, Spies, and Engineers."

"This is going to be confusing," Scout declared as he took his seat, bouncing a baseball, "How long til we get there? I want to bash heads in."

"Not for a few more klickcycles. We have to pick everyone up yet."

"Who's left?"

"Pyro, Medic, and Demo."

"Sniper," Optimus corrected, "We don't have Sniper either."

"Oh right. Him too."

"Wonder who they'll be."

"Doesn't matter. Got everything you need, right here," Bumblebee enthused.

"Hold on to that confidence, kid. This is gonna be a long, hard ride," said Engie.

"I got enough confidence for all of Cybertron. You'll see."


	55. Meet the Snipers- Bluestreak, Sniper

"You'd think the bloody train could at least be on time."

"It'll be here. Don't worry. There's nothing to bother us out here," Bluestreak replied.

"Still it could be on time."

"They probably had a hold-up on the line."

Mundy grumbled and sat back.

"Try targeting some of the birds if you're bored."

"Fine."

The train whistled as it came around the bend.

"There we are," Bluestreak smiled and stood up, "Come on, let's get in."

They boarded the train, where the others waved as they came in.

"Hi! We're Blue- But you have to call us Sniper, oops, forgot."

"We're allowed to use names sometimes, it's just we're supposed to mostly use class names."

"Oh, right, well I'm Bluestreak and this is Mundy!"

"Optimus, Heavy Weapons Guy, and Mikhail."

"Bumblebee - Scout, fastest thing alive!"

"And I'm Jack!"

"Mirage, and this is Armand. Ve are Spy."

"Soldier!" Ironhide saluted, "Ironhide and Jane at your service.”

"Mph, mph, mph!"

A mech with red and gold armor and a mask waved at them, his suited Companion on his shoulder.

"That's Pyro," Scout thumbed at him, "And Mr. Grumpy pants beside the window is Medic."

"Just Medic?"

The white and red car nodded, "Just Medic."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Bluestreak set their bags down.

"Where do you think we'll end up going?" He questioned.

"From the lack of cold-weather gear in these crates, somewhere warm, I think," Mirage replied.

"That would be my guess," agreed Optimus.

"We'll fit right in there then," Sniper tipped back some more of his beer.


	56. Meet the Demomans- Jazz, Demoman

Jazz stretched a kink out of his back. "Demo? Where the Pit have you gone off to?"

He began looking around the platform for his Companion.

Demo was boobytrapping the trash can.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Wha?" Jazz snatched him out of the trash can. "Demo, knock it off!"

"I gotta stop those bloody birds from makin' a mess!"

"You're gonna hurt someone."

"Aye! The birds!"

"Demo! Come on, the train's here."

Demo sighed and abandoned his project.

"All righ' all righ... Bloody birds."

Jazz rolled his optics and hurried into the train.

"And who are you?" Bluestreak waved.

"Name's Jazz and Demo, we're Demolition."

"Your spot's by me!" Scout waved.

He chuckled.

"Sure," he said, coming to sit down.

"I'm Scout - Bumblebee. This is Jack."

"Nice to meet you."

The others all introduced themselves.

"Well we're all here. Lets see what happens from here on out," said Ironhide.

"Are you spies?!" Jane bellowed.

He groaned, "No, Jane, they're not spies."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I am."

"Okay. But I'll be watching!"

"Fair enough."

"Come on, let's settle in. Demo, no more boobytraps."

"Naw even a wee little one?"

"No."

"Ugh fine!"

Jazz chuckled, "Chill, little man. Let's make some music."

He tapped his electro bass.


	57. First Time- Medic/Sniper

He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation for the handsome Australian crawling into bed with him and undoing his clothes. Or he had finally cracked and was hallucinating. ...Either one was possible.

"Mundy?"he  murmured, reaching for him.

Sniper came at once, kissing him.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Mundy..." Ludwig smiled, "It's been awhile."

"S'alright. We can take it however slow you want."

"... I'm not dreaming, am I? Or hallucinating?"

"Of course not," Mundy kissed his neck, "Why would you ask?"

Ludwig moaned softly at the attention.

"No reason."

Sniper chuckled, "This is real, Ludwig."

Ludwig slipped his hand into his shirt and pulled it open. Their shirts went flying, and Mundy kissed his way down to Ludwig's prominent nipples.

"Mein Gott," Ludwig groaned as he fastened his lips around them.

He brought a hand up to tangle in Mundy's hair. He pulled off and kissed his way to the other side.

"Yer a real beaut, Luddy," he purred.

"Nein.. nein..." Ludwig moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not... Not beautiful..."

Mundy came up and kissed him.

"I think you are, darlin', but I can say handsome if you'd rather."

"Ich ben fat and old," the medic replied, "You're beautiful."

"Fat? Have you looked in the mirror. Runnin' around carrying that gun's burned away any fat, love. Yeah you might be old but let me tell you something."

He looked at Sniper.

"I'm into it, mate."

"Vhat?"

"I like older man. You are exactly my type," he said, kissing his back down and reaching for the German's pants.

Ludwig rolled his hips as Sniper touched him.

He chuckled, "Eager?"

"Ja."

"Well lets get these pants off ye then."

He pulled them off and found Ludwig's secret. Between his legs was a wet slit.

"Wot's this?"

He blushed and tried to close his legs.

"Hey, now, not done looking."

"I... I am a dual-gender. I vas born both man und voman," he said quietly."

"It's beautiful."

Ludwig looked at him then slowly parted his legs again. Mundy couldn't keep his hands off, running them over Ludwig, exploring. The German sighed and panted in pleasure, gasping when Mundy ran a finger up his slit.

"Feels good?"

"Ja. I... no vone has touched me zhere... only myself."

"Hmm..."

He deliberately slipped his fingers deeper.

Ludwig arched with a strangled moan, "Mein Gott!"

"Thought so."

He smirked and began working his fingers in and out.

"M-Mundy! Oh Gott."

Mundy smirked and laid against his chest.

"Bitte. Bitte mehr."

"Got a condom? Cause I'll give you more."


	58. Meeting- Medic, Classic Heavy

Medic came down from the infirmary to find a group of people much older gathered with his team.

"Vhat is going on?"

He had been so focused on his work with a new upgrade to the Medigun he hadn't heard anyone call for him.

"These are Classics, Medic," Heavy replied.

"Classics?"

The Classic Heavy stepped forward and loomed in Ludwig's personal space.

"That's right, Princess."

"Princess? Does zhat make you a frog?"

"Maybe you should kiss me and find out?"

"I'd razher lick the the RESPAWN floor."

"I could lie down on the floor and then you could lick me."

"Vell vhy don’t you go play doormate, und I vill valk all over you?"

"Oh, Princess, any time, any place."

"Gut, just don't be surprise to find some vital organs missing."

Classic Heavy glanced at the REDs who didn't look phased. Either he was bluffing... or that was normal for this guy.

"Hmm... I might risk it. I'm a fool for a man with shapely legs..."

"Or just a fool," Medic said, turning away.

The older man reached out and pinched a good section of the feisty Medic's stern. The REDs all jumped up to fight when their Medic let out an indignant squall. His blue eyes flashed with an unholy rage, and the next think Carl knew his hand was severed at the wrist by Johann's Ubersaw.

The man let out a howl of pain. He looked up and was staring at the bloodied blade and the now rather insane looking Medic. He glanced at the REDs. They had their weapons out but stayed away, content to let their Medic handle this. What kind of medic was this guy?

"Nein. You no fool. You are a brainless idiot."

Carl stood up.

"...I was just playin' earlier, but now... Now you got my full attention!"

He launched a haymaker into the doctor's shoulder. The REDs exploded as Medic hit the floor. It was a long, brutal fight and neither side was unscathed.

Ultimately the REDs had the advantage. This was their RESPAWN point, but not the CLASSIC's RESPAWN point.

Only Heavy was left.

"The hell kinda Medic are you?"

He leaned in close, splattered with blood.

"Vone vith nozhing to lose."

"...Good. I like that."

The man lunged forward, feeling the sting of the Medic's saw in his chest and the silk of his lips on his.


	59. News- Medic/Classic Heavy

It seemed like nothing, just a stomach bug maybe even the flu. Carl hoped it wasn't serious as his husband retched for the fourth morning in a row.

"Hey, Princess, you all right?"

 Carl laid a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and rubbed as he bent over the toilet. He coughed and made a miserable sound.

"I do understand. I do not feel sick."

"It'll be okay," he rubbed the younger man's shoulders, "Want some yogurt for breakfast?"

"Ja. Somezhing mild."

"Are you okay to go to work today?"

"If zhis follows zhe pattern, I should be fine by zhe time I'm ready to go."

"Well if you're sure." "I am, mein lowe."

"All right. I'll get some of that hippie crap you like ready then."

Carl was still troubled over Johann's suddenly sickness as he worked. Johann didn't need more health problems. He already suffered from residual pain from the treatment of the pins in his brain. If this kept up, he was taking Johann back to Princeton-Plainsborough teaching hospital to make Dr. House take a look at him again.

He arrived home to find Johann cooking. He wasn't going to complain, the German was an amazing cook, but lately it had been a rare thing to see him home cooking rather than cooking from a box or can due to being tired from the clinic. He was also humming.

"...You all right, Princess?"

Carl put his briefcase down and hung up his coat, taking off the tie he had to wear.

"Never better, liebe. Dinner vill be ready soon. I made zhat beef stew we like so much."

"The frenchy-type thing?"

He cautiously pulled off his dress jacket.

"Ja. Set zhe table please, mein liebe."

"Okay," He laid out the plates and silverware, "...How was your day, Princess?"

Johann set the pot of stew on a hot-pad on the table and kissed him.

"Wunderbar! Oh, Carl, it's so wunderbar."

"What is?"

The German kissed him again.

"I'm pregnant!"

Carl wrapped his arms around the man's waist to give himself time to process.

"Pregnant? As in a baby? My baby?"

"Ja! Of course yours!"

"... This is amazing! How long?"

Two und a half moths, vhich explains zhe sickness."

"So we only have six months to go!"

"Finally, mein lowe, our patience paid off. Ve are having a baby."

Carl kissed him.

"I knew we would!"

Johann laughed happily.

"Vhat do you zhink it vill be? A boy or girl?"

"Whatever they are, I want them to look exactly like you."

"Nein, I vant zhem to have some of you. You are zhier vater."

"Yeah, but I'm an ugly old brute and they have such a beautiful mother."

Johann kissed him.

"You are mein handsome brute."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

He kissed Johann back, passionately, and lifted him up onto the counter.

The doctor laughed, "Later, mein lowe. First dinner."

"I'm going to be hard all through dinner and I won't be able to appreciate anything..." Carl pouted.

"... If ve are quick, und not on mein counters!"

"Fine, fine, to the couch."

Carl lifted him over his shoulder, careful to keep him from leaning too hard.


	60. Grandpa?- Medic, Scout, Archimedes

"Archimedes?! Archimedes, komm her!"

Medic was searching through his infirmary for his favorite pet. He hadn't come to eat with the rest of the birds.

"Vhere are you? Archimedes!"

Scratching his head, he went out to the rest of the base.

"Archimedes?!"

"What's goin' on, Doc?"

"Scout, haf you seen Archimedes?"

"No, why?"

"He has not come for dinner und I don't know vhy."

"Well where'd you see 'im last?"

"In zhe infirmary as usual!"

"Look, I'm sure he just went out the window like he does. I'll help ya look."

"Danke."

The young man nodded and jogged out, calling for the bird. Sniper looked down from the Nest.

"KId, what are ye doin'?"

"Doc says Archimedes is missin'. He's real shook up, Snipes."

"Which one is Archimedes again?"

"He's the one that's usually covered in blood. Least that's how I tell him apart. Got any doves up there with you?"

"No, but I know where one is nesting."

"Better tell Doc pronto!"

"Tell him to check the rafters of the sawmill right next to the base."

"On it!"

He ran back in.

"Hey, Doc! Snipes says there's a dove in the rafter of the sawmill."

The Medic was off in a flash, Scout on his heels. Scout moved a ladder over and climbed up to locate the bird.

"Over there," he said, climbing down and pointing to a corner.

They adjusted the ladder, and Medic climbed up.

"Archimedes, danke Gott."

He reached for his pet, who was settled in a small nest.

"Vhat are you doing here, Mein pet?"

The dove pecked at his reaching fingers, fluffing up his feather.

"Archimedes?" Medic frowned at him.

"He okay, Doc?"

"He does not look hurt, but he does not seem to vant me to touch him."

"Hang tight. I'll grab another ladder and see if we can get 'im down nice and calm."

Scout came up the ladder and whistled.

"...Uh, Doc, are you sure Archimedes is, you know, a he?"

"Vhat are you talking about?"

"Well from my angle, Doc, I'm seein' what looks an awful like eggs."

"Vhat?!"

Medic leaned close and - ignoring the pecks and protests - gently lifted Archimedes. There in the nest sat three eggs, and Archimedes was throwing a royal fit now as Sniper and Spy walked in.

"Havin' trouble, Doc?"

"Nein, it seems Archimedes has taken matters into her own hands, zhat is all."

"Uh, thought he was, ya know, a he."

Medic gave a slightly unhinged chuckle.

"So did I, Herr Sniper."

Scout's face split into a huge grin.

"Congratulations, Grandpa!"

Medic let out a disgruntled squawk of his own as he put Archimedes back down on her eggs.

"Hey, you should be wearing your cardigan for this, it makes you look like -"

Medic pushed Scout's ladder over.

"Well, Doctor, what happens now?"

"I vill leave Archimedes zhere. Moving a nest is unvise."

"When's the baby shower, gramps?" Scout stuck one hand up and sassed, "Also: Ouch."

"I am not 'grandpa'," he grumbled, climbing down.

"You kind of are."

"Boy, do you vant to be healed or sent to zhe RESPAWN?"

"Shutting up now."

"Gut."

Days later Medic was sitting outside with the other, enjoying the day when Archimedes came flying over and starting tugged at his hair.

"Ouch! Archimedes."

"I would follow her, Doc."

He followed her back to the nest, and as he got close he close he could hear soft chirps. Archimedes fluttered up the nest and cooed, obviously waiting for her master to come and see.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Ludwig climbed the ladder and reached the nest.

"Very vell, vhat haf you to show me?"

Two tiny chicks peeped and chirped in the nest. The third egg had not hatched. His pet looked proud, he swore she did.

"Vhat a gut job you've done, Archimedes," Ludwig praised, stroking her back.

She cooed and preened happily, arching her head into her master's touch.

"Doktor, leetle bird is okay?"

"Ja, Mein Freund. Her chicks have hatched!"

"Is good! Doktor is grandpa!"

"Uuuugh."


	61. Kiss- Medic/Classic Heavy

Medic threw himself down a shortcut between two buildings. He needed to reach Demo and get back to Heavy before something horrid happened.

"Hello, Princess."

Too late. He turned to cast a glare at the Classic Heavy, Carl Rogers.

"Losing a hand wasn't warning enough?"

He brandished his Ubersaw.

"I liked feisty, what can I say?"

He snarled and swung for his head.

"I'm ready for that one now, Princess."

He gripped Ludwig's wrist and pressed him against the wall.

"...One kiss, and I'll let you go. You still might reach your drunken friend."

"MEDIC!!!"

He sighed, "Fine. Make it quick."

Carl pinned him with his hands on either side of Ludwig's head and leaned in, pressing his large, dry lips to Ludwig's own soft ones. Daringly, he ran his tongue along the bottom of Ludwig's lips.

The German squealed and bit him. Carl growled in delight and nipped him back. Johann snarled and savagely bit the man's nose.

"I was going to settle for a kiss, but I don't mind if I do..." Carl attacked Ludwig's neck, leaving a dark, purple bruise.

Scout suddenly came running and smashed his bat into the large man's head.

"Danke, Herr Scout."

Ludwig stabbed his saw into Carl's back.

"No problem, Doc. Now lets get ya to Demo."


	62. River Rescue Revelations- TF2 REDs

Camping. They were camping. It was the weekend, so it was a ceasefire, and now after five for RESPAWN was off. Spy was watching Scout showing off his balance on a fallen tree out over the rushing river nearby. Sniper was sitting in his tuck fiddling with the radio to give them music.

Medic and Heavy were late. They had gone with Demoman to get supplies when Scout revealed that he had forgotten to pack the coolers.

Solider and Pyro were watching Scout while Engie was starting a fire. A scream and splash made all three older men turn to see Scout, who was a terrible swimmer, being swept away as Solider and Pyro ran after.

"Keep your head up, Maggot!" Soldier was yelling.

Spy bolted but looked back as he heard Sniper's truck race after. He jumped onto the ladder and climbed up to the roof of the camper where he began throwing off his shoes, socks, jacket, vet, gloves, and even his mask. Anything and everything that would hinder him. He leaned down towards the driver’s window.

"Get as close as you can!" he shouted to the Aussie.

"Roight!"

Sniper stomped on the gas.

Engie turned as Medic pulled up in his car. "Scout's in the river!" he yelled before either of the three could get out of the car. Medic threw the Volkswagon back into drive and chased after the van.

Sniper and Spy drew up nearly alongside the struggling Scout.

"HELP!!!"

Spy took two strides, leaped from the camper roof, and plunged into the turbulent water.

He threw Scout into a rescuer's grip against his shoulder and began fighting the current back towards the bank, but it was hard going. There was another splash and their resident drunken scot - bottle and all - came to help them. He reached them and turned Spy.

"Go with the current!" 

A small drop sent all three tumbling and floundering. Spy struggled to keep Scout above water when he was slammed into a rock.

"We're all bleedin' idiots..." Demo muttered as he grabbed onto the rock with one arm and both teammates with the other, "HELP!"

Behind them Medic threw himself into the water with a rope around his waist and let the current carry him towards the. Demo was losing his grip. Spy knew he couldn't hold on forever, not with all their weight. Medic wouldn't reach them before Demo lost his grip, so the Frenchman let go.

Medic made a desperate grab for the spy, missed, swore, and continued on to get to Demo and Scout. He untied the rope from around his waist and tied it around Scout's before giving it a tug. Heavy began pulling the two exhausted swimmers while Medic - with deep apologies to his faithful cardigan - tossed himself back out to go after the Spy.

Scout looked up as Heavy hauled Medic and a limp Spy of the river further down. Medic began CPR as everyone rushed over.

"Dummkopf! Stay vith me!"

Doc, is he...?" Sniper began.

Scout couldn't speak, he just stared down at the almost peaceful face of Spy.

"Let's put it zhis vay: If he lifes, I vill kill him myself!" Medic pinched Spy's nose and breathed into his mouth.

He began chest compressions as Demo put a hand on Scout's shoulder.

"You all right, lad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't matter. Whatever," Scout tried to brush him off.

Sniper yanked him around.

"Doesn't matter?! You little shithead! If he dies, then he’ll have died saving your ungrateful ass!"

"Let Scout go. Is child. Doesn't know vhat he says," Heavy glared at Sniper.

The Aussie scowled but let go. Coughing drew their attention, and Spy rolled to cough and vomit up the water he'd taken in. When Spy had his breath back, Medic slapped him over the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"I did what I had to, doctor."

"Hey, Spy..." Scout folded his arms and looked away, "...Thanks."

"You're welcome. Next time think before showing off perhaps."

"Yeah, you're right."

"C'mon, y'all, lets get back to fire and get you all dry and warm," said Engie.

"Ja. I could use a change und some tea," Medic agreed.

They started back, and he caught Spy's arm.

"What is it, doctor?"

"You should tell him."

"And what do you think that would do?"

"Spy. He needs a fazher."

Zhen you will not care if Mikhail or I step into zhat role?"

"He would be open to it I think."

"Ach! You are impossible!"

"I was absent his whole life, doctor. I held him once on the day he was born before I had to leave to uphold my duties."

"Und now zhere he is!"

"Yes, grown and with no need of me!"

Ludwig slapped him.

"Impossible!"

He stomped off in a huff, his coat flying behind him like his dove's wings. He drew Scout aside. If Spy wouldn't man up and take responsibility he would. Scout still deserved to know the truth if nothing else.

"Come vith me, Herr Scout. Let's unload zhe car."

"Sure, Doc. Thanks, by the way."

"It vas nozhing. Do not vorry."

They made a trip with a cooler of drinks and went back for food as Medic wondered how to bring it up.

"Pardon, Doctor, but I need to borrow your helper for a moment."

Ludwig looked up at the spy.

"Of course."

Scout frowned by followed Spy off. Medic watched the Frenchman speak. Scout listened at first, then turned away, arms folded, and said something back. Spy put a hand on his shoulder, continuing to speak and gestured to himself with his other hand. Scout took a step back and made an accusing gesture.

Spy nodded, his stance one of guilt and regret as he continued to speak, no doubt explaining the reason for his absence. Then he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and held it out to Scout.

Scout looked down at Spy's hand.

"What's that?"

"The only picture of the two of us... on the day you were born."

Scout reached out carefully and took it

A younger looking spy was sitting in a chair holding the newborn Scout. He wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking down at his infant son with an expression, that even in the old picture, was clearly one of love and sadness, the joy of holding his child and the sorrow of knowing he had to leave said child.

"...You never came back."

"I wanted to, but I had made several enemies. If they tracked me back to you, your mother, and your brothers... you all would have been in danger."

"Yeah well... We can take care of ourselves."

"I know, but I still didn't want to put any of your in that kind of danger. By the time it would have been safe you were already thirteen. I... did not think you would accept me showing up, so I wrote to your mother and told her it might be best for you if I stayed away instead of showing up out of the blue claiming to be the father you had never seen or heard anything about."

"Then why bring it up now?"

"Mostly out of the healthy amount of fear I have of Medic, and... you deserve to know the truth. Accept me or not... at least know you know."

"Yeah well... Medic's been a better dad than you have. That's for sure."

"I don't doubt it," he said, reaching to take the picture back.

Scout let it go. "See you around... Dad."

When he opened his locker Monday for the engagement he found a copy of the picture with Spy's writing on the back. 'No matter what happened afterward, this is still the best moment of my life.'

Scout briefly considered taking it down but decided against it.Maybe... it wouldn't be so bad to give him a chance.


	63. Loss- REDs and BLUs

The REDs climbed into their various vehicles to leave after a shocking 40 years employed to Mann Co. The BLUs, their clones, though not all were perfect clones, would be leaving a day later to make sure all explanation and records of them wouldn't be questioned. They started off, but before they were outside of sight Spy, in the lead, stopped.

"Bloody hell, Spook!"

He got out.

"Quiet, all of you! Listen."

Gunfire and explosions were heard back at base.

"The hell?!"

"Back to zhe base! Now! Raus!"

Ludwig turned his car around. They raced back and jumped out, running through the entrance gates. They found Jack first. The BLU Scout was face down in a pool of blood, his back riddled with bullet holes.

"Jack!" Jeremy rushed over to him, "Who did this?"

Wet, rattling coughs drew them to Dominic, the BLU Spy, who lay close by, obviously having been running with Jack. He was nearly dead, and one look told them he only had moments left. Armand, the RED Spy, hurried to him.

"Dominic."

"Admin...istrator... robots..," he gasped, coughing up blood.

"Shhh. Repose-toi maintenant, mon ami. Dormir."

Ludwig bent over him and shook his head as Dominic passed on.

"Why would she do this?" asked Scout as Heavy patted his back.

Johann suddenly paled.

"Erwin. Erwin!"

"Witnesses, Scout. They're getting rid of the witnesses. Come, we must find the others."

Nicholas and John were beside each other, having gone down fighting. The BLU Demo was face down in two pieces. Johann grew more panicked. Erwin had become his son, to lose him, especially like this... Mikhail's warm hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to his lover as they found the BLU and Engineer and Pyro.

"Tex! No..." Engie knelt beside his clone, "...They need to pay for this."

"They will, Dell."

"Guys!"

They hurried to Scout and found Rick sprawled out still clutching his gun. He had gone down fighting, but Johann's gaze fell on the figure slumped against the wall. Erwin was slumped against the wall, blood smeared down, and all over his torso. They couldn't tell if he had been shot or stabbed through the blood.

"Nein... Nein, not Erwin. Not mein sonne. Gott in Himmel, nein."

Ludwig fell to his knees in front of his clone. To his shock the blue eyes cracked open, and the soft, wet wheezes registered in his ears.

"Erwin."

He gently moved his son to lean against him, knowing he couldn't save him but wanting to comfort him however he could in his final moments.

"Da....ddy..."

The word was quiet, hardly more than a whisper but every bit a plea... one for comfort, reassurance, and all from a child scared of what was waiting in the unknown for him.

Ludwig had never been a religious man, but he had carried a Jerusalem cross out of the camps with him and never taken it off. He broke the string now and pressed it into Erwin's hand.

"It vill be all right."

He kissed his son's head.

"Close your eyes, mein liebling. Vater's here now. ... Daddy’s here. It's okay. You can rest now," he soothed, fighting to keep his voice steady.

Erwin's last breaths were rattling and painful, blood sprayed on Ludwig's coat. He gave a last, pained clutch as his father's shirt, and then his body went limp, the hand holding the cross pressed over Johann's heart. Tears began running down the older man's face as he lay his son down.

Mikhail gently pulled Ludwig to his feet.

"Must return to cars. Is not safe here. All are dead."

"Ve cannot leave zhem here, Mishca. Bitte."

"Doktor, is not safe. If Administrator is killing Clones, ve might be next."

"Mikhail is right, Doctor," Spy agreed, "Come, we have done all we can."

He kissed Erwin's forehead.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Sohn," he whispered as he let himself be led away.


	64. Family- Medic/Heavy, Heavy's mother and sisters

"You're sure you hafe everyzhing?" Johann asked as they stood beside the train that would take Mikhail to Russia to retrieve his mother and sisters and bring them back to Stuttgart where Johann would be waiting at their estate.

"Da. Vill be back in few veeks."

He hugged his partner tightly.

"Be careful, Mischa."

"You be careful. You and child both," Mikhail kissed his forehead.

"Ve vill not be in Siberia, mien kuschelbar," Johann said, touching his stomach.

Mikhail lay a large hand over the soft mound. Johann was just starting show, though when he was dressed it was still hard to tell.

"Still, get home. Do not vant anything to happen to Doktor."

Johann all but leaped into his arm for a last embrace.

"Come home soon. Zhe kleiner und I vill be vaiting."

"I vill return soon, Doktor. Do not vorry."

"Ich liebe dich, Misha."

"I love you too, Doktor."

The train whistle blew.

"Have to go."

Johann watched until the train was out of sight. The drive back to the manor seemed endless, and the manor felt empty. The butler was there, Johann had insisted on a butler and at least one maid to help with cleaning, especially once he learned he was pregnant, yet without Mikhail it felt larger than usual. All he could do now was wait for his lover to return.

Three months felt like three years. The leaves were changing colors, and Johann's stomach was swelling with their child. Still, when a taxi pulled up, and he saw Mikhail out the window, the doctor rushed out to him, ignoring the chilly ground and hard bricks of the walkway under his feet.

"Mischa!"

"Doktor!" Mischa held out his arms and pulled him close.

"You should not be barefoot. Vill catch cold," he scolded before the swollen curve of his partner's stomach finally registered in his mind, even as the butler, Alrik, came with slippers for Johann and to help Mikhail's mother with her things.

"Doktor is growing. Child coming soon?"

Johann beamed.

"Zhree more monzhs at zhe most, mein kuschelbar," he said, putting on his slippers.

"Mother vill be proud."

"Oh, Mischa, you are being rude. Introduce me to your mozher und sisters."

He gently picked up the German.

"Inside so Johann not catch cold."

The four women followed them in.

"At last. Avay from that frozen prison."

Mikhail led the way into the sitting room.

"Mama, sisters, this is Johann... and child of course," he said proudly.

"Johann! So nice to meet you," Mother smiled and patted his hands.

"Und you, madam. Misha has told me so much about all of you. Velcome to Germany."

"It vas long train ride, but good destination. So varm."

"I'm glad," His eyes widened, "Misha, give me your hand, quickly!"

He obeyed, looking worried.

"Johann, vhat is-"

Johann placed his love's hand over his stomach, and Mikhail felt tiny kicks or punches from inside.

"Baby is kicking!"

"Ja. Zhey are excited. I zhink zhey know zheir Vater is home."

"Hello, baby."

Mikhail rubbed gently. Johann smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ve haf missed you."

"I have missed Doktor and baby. Now, let us eat! I am starving!"


	65. Starscream/Optimus Prime - The Kitten

Optimus was walking home from the park towards the spire, whistling under his breath.

Something small ran out at his pedes, and he quickly stopped to avoid stepping on it. Looking down he saw it was a cyberkitten.

The kitten had grabbed a running copperroach and was biting its hard carapace.

He bent down and picked up the tiny creature. "That's no food for you, little one. Come on. I'll get you some real food."

The kitten mrrped. He was silver black with red optics that reminded Optimus of his... Fiancee? Mechfriend? Amica? Whatever Starscream was.

He brought the kitten home and began looking for something to give him to eat.

"How about some energon?" he offered the kitten a saucer full of the pink fuel.

The kitten began lapping it up at once.

"There we go. Isn't that better?"

The kitten purred and lapped it all up. "Optimus, I'm ho- what is that?" He turned to Starscream. "A kitten."

"...A kitten." Starscream stared at him. "...Optimus, I hate cats."

"I can take it to a shelter, I just wasn't going to leave it out there trying to eat roaches."

"Good." Starscream dropped a bag of supplies on the counter. "It was a long day: I'm going to take a nap.”

"Fine." Optimus leaned down to pick up the kitten again.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He snuggled the small creature.

The kitten meowed and purred, rather content to be cleaned.

When he was clean and dry, his plating was a glossy black and he scampered about, playing with reflections of light on the floor.

 

Optimus chuckled as he watched him. "You silly thing."

The kitten scrambled over the carpet after one in particular and Optimus reached up and flicked the reflective glass chimes above his helm, sending them all scattering.

He tripped over himself adorably as he tried to catch them but couldn't seem to decide which one to chase first. "I wish I could keep you."

Then, to his horror, the kitten jumped up on the napping Seeker on the couch and flicked at the shimmering reflections on his wings.  
Starscream grumbled and turned over, catching the kitten in one arm and holding it close.

 

"Oh slag."

There was a frozen moment of vent-holding and the kitten squirmed in Starscream's grip. Then, it settled against the warm plating and joined the Seeker in his nap, purring.

Optimus sighed and resigned to waiting. When Starscream woke he immediately became aware of the purring kitten in his arm.

"What the frag?" He questioned, looking down at the creature.

"You cuddled him the whole time," Optimus said.

"I did not. I hate cats." Starscream replied, cupping the kitten next to his cockpit.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"And it doesn't matter what you say, we're not keeping him." Starscream held the kitten in one arm as he stretched and headed for the berthroom. "And if you get your aft in here, we're definitely not going to interface in the shower while this little one naps!"  
"Right. Wait - What?!" Optimus twisted around.


	66. Armitage Hux - Pumpkin

Armitage Hux hated Halloween. Not because it was a waste of time or an inneficient holiday - it was - but because of all the memories that came up during it. He especially despised pumpkins and Ren had decided to fill the Finalizer with the carved terrors.

The smell, the sight brought up memories he tried to repress during this time. He stared at once pumpkin, carved in a rush so it looked like a child had done, and his mind carried him back. "Like this, Mommy?" Cas smiled as his son drew a face on the pumpkin. "Just like that, sweetheart. That's so good."

The smile had been lopsided when they finally cut it. Armitage giggled at the pumpkin's funny face.

His mother kissed his head and hugged him, his warmth and comforting scent surrounding him. Armitage almost swore he could smell and feel it now.

He kicked the pumpkin's face in. He would hate himself for it in a moment - hate himself for losing control - but he was alone and no one would think it had been him. So, he kicked it.

Passing the kitchens he smelled pumpkin pie. The heartbreak that single smell brought him. Little Armitage sat at the table, eating dinner with his father. He felt cold inside, despite how warm the room was. His mother was gone. No one really explained what happened to the distraught child. All he ever got was that his mother had been sick, yet he couldn't understand why the doctors hadn't made him better. A slice of pumpkin pie was set before him by a servant. His mother's favorite and his.

He retreated to his office to bury himself in work and rid himself of the idea even of pumpkins. Because he had important things to do. Things that needed to be done and would not wait for him to be ready.

He had later learned his mother had a terminal illness. one the doctors couldn't cure, but what added salt to the wound was that a month later, to the day, they had found the cure.

His heart irretrievably broken, he had retreated into his work, distanced himself from everything his mother had been.

His relationship with his father had never been overly close, and when the old Sith had met his fate when Armitage had still been young, he had not been half as upset. His mother had been his rock, his source of love and comfort for all his father lacked in those categories. Cas had been his defense against Palpatine when the Emperor pushed too hard or too far and was the only one who talk the Sith down from any ideas he saw as too dangerous or too much for their young son.

And he had gone. Been lost. To a disease. A creeping, wasting thing. He laid his head down on his desk and cried.


End file.
